Love and Fashion
by TK2
Summary: AU fic: Buffy and Dawn Summers are twins. Buffy is a sucessfull fashion designer who's world is turn upside down when her sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus O'Connor a top rated model. couples as of right now B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew ** Completed**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 1/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy Anne Summers sat in her white soft desk chair.  Her golden blond hair fell loosly down her shoulders in long waves of curls, and her shiny green eyes shown bright with happiness as the twenty-six year old finished her final design for this years Spring Fashion show.  Buffy Summers was a small petite young woman.  Only 5'2'' her twin sister Dawn, who looked nothing like her, was always teasing her about her height.  Yet regardless of her height, Buffy Summers was one of the top Fashion Designers in the world.  She owned her own company called Spotlight Fashions and had some of today's hottest models working for her.  

            "Buffy, you are never going to believe who I just got to model your new Spring line," Dawn Lynn Summers said bursting into her twin sister's black and white painted office. 

            Buffy looked up from her final drawing of the new slit up the side jeans she had just gotten done drawing to look up at her brown headed sister.  Of all the people Dawn took after, it had to be her father, who was at the moment with his new wife Jenny in London.  Buffy on the other hand took after her mother, stubbornness and all.

            "Who did you get?" asked Buffy curiously.  Dawn was a lawyer and usually responsible for going over legal stuff dealing with Spotlight Fashions, but every now and then her sister brought in a winner of a model.

            "Angelus Liam O'Connor," said Dawn flopping down in her sister black leather recliner.

            "How you accomplish that?" Buffy wondered out loud, she was surprised at the news.  

            Angelus Liam O'Connor was one of the top three hottest models out there.  Everyone wanted him, he could sell anything that was thrown his way.  With his gentle brown eyes and soft silky spike hair, and his nice tan, firm body, Angelus was a 6'7'' twenty-eight year old man that everyone woman dreamed about. 

            "You know my boyfriend Andrew?" Dawn asked referring to her lastest boyfriend of twenty-seven. Andrew Jonathan, a twenty-seven year old business man that had quite a reputation for being rich and kind.

            "That weirdo?" teased Buffy getting a glare from her sister.

            "He is not a weirdo, he's sweet, and he happens to be our ticket to getting Angelus O'Connor to model your new Spring line," Dawn huffed standing up.

            Walking over to her sister's mini refrigerator Dawn grabbed a coke out.

            "How's that?" asked Buffy interested in where her sister was going with this information.

            "Well as it happens, Angelus is Andrew's cousin and he happens to be coming to Las Angelus for a month to take a break from modeling.  He is staying with Andrew and his mother in Andrew's new house," explained Dawn sitting back down in her chair.  

            "If he is on break, why would he model for me?" asked Buffy still curious in how exactly her sister planned to get one of the top rated models to work for her.

            "Please," Dawn said with pride," Sis, you happen to be one of the top three Fashion Designers in the world.  What model doesn't want to work with you?" she asked full of confidence.  Her sister was good, and she made sure that Buffy knew it.

            "Okay, say its true and he wants to work with me," Buffy said closing her portfolio that contained her final drawings," how, do you suggest we go about this?" she asked leaning on her black wooden desk.

            "Andrew is going to ask Angelus for us," answered Dawn taking a sip of her coke.  "Andrew says that he and Angelus are like brothers. Angelus would do anything for him and Andrew for him," Dawn said snatching one of her sister's blue taffy's off her desks.  

            Dawn gave her sister a big grin, the grin that she knew always got her sister in the end," Come on," she said.  "He's hot," she said giving her sister a wicked smile.

            Buffy sigh and rested her hands under her chin.  She knew that her brown eye sister was not going to give up.  Dawn was too stubborn, and so was she.  If she didn't give in this time they would still be here tomorrow at the same time.  Buffy remembered her mother, Joyce Summers, once saying that Dawn and she got their stubbornness from her and she was proud of it. 

            "I can call Andrew now," suggested Dawn happily.  "Angelus should be there sometime tonight or tomorrow," she pushed waving her cell phone in front of Buffy's face.

            "Fine," Buffy said with a sigh," make the call, and after that I need  you to go over Willow Rosenburg and Faith Right's contracts with Spotlight Fashion," she told her sister, who was her company's lawyer.

            "Will do," the twenty-six year old replied before dialing up her boyfriend's phone number.

            'How does she talk me into these things?' Buffy asked she asked turning her attention to her computer that was now flashing 'you got mail'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Angel, hey man," Andrew Jonathan said greeting his cousin after getting off the phone with his Dawn. "How was your flight?" he asked his cousin taking one of the black suit cases the taxi cab driver was now unloading out of the taxi.

            "Long," Angelus responded giving his twenty-seven year old cousin a high five as a way of greeting.  "How have you been?" he asked taking his other two suit cases into his big strong hands.

            "Great," answered Andrew as he lead Angelus into the house," I have been dating this lawyer named Dawn.  She is incredibly beautiful and smart.  Not to mention funny and warm.  She is the most amazing woman I have ever met," he stated leading Angelus up to where Angelus would be staying.

            "This woman has totally gotten to you, huh?" asked Angelus with a smirk when he was the dreamy look on his cousin's face.  Andrew wasn't one to get all caught up in love, but from the expression his cousin wore, it was clear that Andrew really was falling in love with this woman.

            "She is completely wonderful," Andrew blabbed on as they reached the guest room. 

            "Does she have a sister?" asked Angelus sitting down on what look to be a freshly made bed.  The smell of Spring and roses hung in the air.  Angelus would bet anything that his Aunt Aileen had been in hear cleaning earlier.

            "She has a twin sister actually," replied Andrew placing Angelus's suit case down on the floor," and she is just as pretty as Dawn, but Dawn's prettier in my opion," he added firmly.

            'A twin, huh?" Angelus asked leaning back against the head board of the bed with a relaxing sigh. Two hours on an airplane was just to much for his taste. "Do they look a like?" he asked with interest.

            "No, not at all," explained Andrew sitting down in the old rocking chair in the corner of the room.  "Dawn is taller then Buffy with long brown hair and warm gentle brown eyes," he said lovingly.  "Buffy in contrast has long golden blonde hair that falls down her back in waves of silk and shines in the sunlight.  Her eyes are green and get greener every time she laughs.  Not to mention she is only 5'3'' to Dawn's 5'6''," Andrew concluded. "The Summers twins are a fine catch for anyone, and Dawn's off the market so no idea," he told his cousin.

            "Wait Buffy Summers?" Angelus asked.  "Thee Buffy Summers?  The one that every model would kill to work with and every male model would kill to get into her pants," asked Angelus completely interested now. 

            "The one and only," answered Andrew simply knowing he had his cousin's full attention now.  Now all he had to do was give a little push.  "Speaking of Buffy Summers how would you like too…," he began to say.

            "…model for her?" Angelus finished catching onto what his cousin was hinting at.

            "Yeah," Andrew answered.  "I know that you came here to relax, but just think about it, working with Buffy Summers is every model's dream and you have the chance to do it.  Not to mention she pays her models heavy sums of money.  Plus she single," Andrew added with a smile.

            "Andy, why would I care if she was single or not?" asked Angelus curiously wondering what his cousin was really up to.

            "No clue," Andrew quickly said.  "So are you interested?" he asked changing the subject.

            "Tell her sister to have Buffy set up an appointed me time where I can come in and we'll go from there," replied Angelus yawning.

            "Deal," Andrew agreed getting up from the rocking chair when his mother yelled up the stairs at the two men.  

            "Dinner time," Andrew told his cousin as they headed downstairs to the sweet smell of something good.

            'This is just the beginning' Andrew thought.

            Tbc------------let me know what you think of this story.  Should I write more or forget it??? Have a nice evening!!!!


	2. Buffy and Angelus meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 2/?

Author: TK

First of all I wanted to say thank you all so much for your kind words, and the push to move of with this story.  I was really surprised and grateful for all the feedback I received from all of you.  Thank you so very much!!!! This part is for all of you readers out there.  Thanks lots too: Jennifer, nataku, Buffy/friends fan, 2lazytosignn, faith3, Shanese, JB, Kat, Natasha, Wiccasweep, lalalala, greeeneyes, Brit, Tariq, Kendra, Brittannie, Lauren, buffy, Allison armstronge, Danici, Maria, Susanna L., Izabel, AJ, crazybrownie, princessn, sexyshae, buffbufforiginal, raintree85suk, Amie C., shelly, aurora10slayer, alyssaq, portcharlesslayer, kristian, Meagan Gatehouse, Katie S., Julie, Dolphinniki, Scully4123, buffsterangelicxws, Bre, angellver, and Christine.  I adore you all for sending such nice words to me!!! I hope you all have a great day!!!!  Here is part two!!! I hope you like!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Good-morning," yelled Dawn the next morning running into her twin sister's room. "Time to get up, and go to work," she said in a chirpy voice causing Buffy to moan out loud and bury herself deeper into her warm bed.  Buffy was not a morning person.  Anytime before nine was to early for her, in her opinion.  Dawn, on the other hand, loved morning time, and was always up before seven in the morning full of peppiness.  It annoyed her twin sister to no end.  

            "Dawnie, I'm the boss remember?" asked Buffy with her eyes closed.  "I don't have to be in the office until ten," she reminded her brown headed sister pulling ther covers up over her head to block out the sunlight that was now shining through her tear glass windows.  "Dawnie, shut the blinds," she told her sister, who was opening the last window in the room.

            "No," replied Dawn determination in her voice.  "It's time to get up, Sis," Dawn stated walking over to her sister's bed.  "You have a meeting with Angelus Liam O'Connor today at eight-thirty. Now knowing you it is going to take you at least an hour to pick get ready, and it is already seven-fifteen.  Now up!" she said firmly yanking the covers off Buffy who was curled up under the covers. 

            "Wait a minute?" Buffy said shooting up in bed the minute she realized what Dawn had just said.  "Are you telling me that you actually did it?  Angelus O'Connor, the Hunky 6'3'' model is actually going to model for me?" she asked moving to stand up.

            "I told you I could handle it," Dawn said grinning like a fool.  "Andy, called me late last night, and told me that Angelus had agreed to meet with you, and I told him to have Angelus in your office by eight-thirty today," she explained walking over to one of her sister's two huge closets.  "Now what are you going to wear?" she asked herself more then she did Buffy.  "You want to make a good impression," she pointed out picking out Buffy's knee length black skirt and white simple peasant top.  I think these will do," she suggested turning to face her sister who was giving her a weird look. "What?" she asked innocently.

            "Dawnie, this is a meeting not a date.  I don't have to make that good of an impression on Angelus.  He either wants to work for me or he doesn't.  No matter of clothing is going to decided that," stated Buffy taking the clothes offered to her by her sister.

            "Go get dress," ushered Dawn still has chirpy as ever," and put your hair up with that comb that I brought back from Japan for you last month.  It'll match your peasent top perfectly."

            "I'm going, I'm going," said Buffy heading walking towards her blue and white decorated bathroom.  

            "Hurry up!" hollered Dawn after Buffy had shut her bathroom door. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Here, Angel, wear this," suggested Andrew as he handed his cousin a dark blue collar shirt.  "It'll look great with the black dress pants," he pointed out just as chirper as Dawn was if not more.  

            "Thanks, Andy," Angelus said coming out of his bathroom wrapped in one of his hug black towels.  "So is Buffy really as nice as everyone says she is or is she a stuck up witch?" he asked heading back into the bathroom.

            "She's really nice, actually.  Sure she likes to speak her mind and she doesn't let anyone push her around, but I find that is a great quality in a woman.  Dawn adores her, and even though they're the same age, I can tell that Dawn looks up to her.  I mean who wouldn't Buffy is a successful, beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to have her in his life," Andrew said through the bathroom door as he waited for Angelus to come out.

            "What time is it?" asked Angelus as he put gel in his soft spiky hair to give in his signature look.   Truth be told, he was a little nervous about meeting Buffy Summers.  Despite his cousin's praises of the young woman, he had had fellow models tell him she could be really rough, and demanding.  Forget the fact that he had wanted to work with her for awhile now, and now he was going to get his chance.  His friend Xander was going to pass out when he hears about this.  

            Xander Harris was one of Angelus friends he had made at UC Sunnydale College.  He knew that the young Construction Company Owner had it bad for the famous Fashion Designer Buffy Summers.  Angelus had to listen to him over and over say that Angelus should call her up and beg for a chance to model for her.  Of course, back then Angelus had just laughed at his obsessive friend, and replied that maybe someday he would work for her on a shoot, but he was happy with the jobs he was getting.

            "It is eight, Angel," replied Andrew," you better get a move on," he warned the model before heading downstairs to call his girlfriend and love of his life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Good-morning, Miss Summers, you're hear awfully early today," said Buffy's account Riley Finn.  Riley had been a friend of Buffy's family since she could remember.  He use to have a crush on her, but after dating for six months in high school the two had decided that they were better off as friends.  When they were at the office despite Buffy telling him he didn't have too, Riley showed her respect by call her Miss instead of Buffster like he did any other time.  

            "Thank you, Riley.  I have a meeting with a very important client today.  Dawn told him to be here at eight-thirty hence me being here," she told her friend and fellow employee.  "It'll be great to sign him though," she said smiling.  After a shower and thirty minute beauty routine Buffy felt more awake and ready to meet her newest client, and to ogle at him when he wasn't looking.

            "Ah, would that happen to be Angelus O'Connor?" asked Riley with a grin even though he knew it was due to Dawn telling him, he couldn't help but ask Buffy.

            "Yeah, how did you know?" she asked curiously taking off her black knee length coat, and hung it up on her hook in the coat closet. "Did Dawn tell you?  She did didn't she?" she asked knowing her sister could keep a secret for the like of her, but she loved her anyway.

            "That," admitted Riley, "and the fact that he is waiting in your office for you," he said simply waiting for his bosses reaction.

            "He's in my office now?" asked Buffy surprised," but I'm fifteen minutes early, and…and… he hasn't been waiting long has he?" she asked suddenly hoping she hadn't kept him waiting long.  Having Angelus was a big deal to her, a bigger deal then she let on.

            "No," Riley said laughing at the golden blonde," he just came in five minutes ago."

            "Okay, good… good," said Buffy straighting her skirt.  "I will see you later, Riley," she said before heading to her office. 

            When she reached her office Buffy took a deep breath before entering.

            'You can do this, Buffy' she told herself.  'He's just another model, who wants to work with you.'  

However, when she opened her door and saw Angelus smiling face every part of her knew that Angelus was a lot more then just a model.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Angelus felt his jaw drop at the site of the young woman he had been hearing about.  She was beautiful in her pictures, but they still did not do her justice.  Her golden blond hair was all curled up and held back by a delicate comb.  She wore a white simply peasant top and black knee length skirt that fit her tiny body perfectly, and her smile Angelus felt his heart speed up the minute she smiled at him.

            "Good-morning, Miss Summers," said Angelus once he found his voice again.

            Buffy to have been surprised at how handsome Angelus truly was. She too thought that his pictures did not give him credit enough to how hot he really was.  His soft gentle brown eyes light up when he smiled at her, and she felt her heart melt right there.  She suddenly had a strange urge to go over to him, and cuddle into his lap.  Angelus O'Connor was the most amazing man she had ever seen, and being a designer she had seen a lot of good looking man.

            Buffy quickly recovered from her thoughts when she heard Angelus speak to her," Good-morning Mr. O'Connor," Buffy replied back shaking Angelus extended hand. 

            She slowly pulled back as did he when a feeling or warmth spread through their bodies at the contact," I am glad to hear that you have decided to work with us," she said moving to sit down at her desk still feeling warm inside.

            "I have heard many good things about you, Miss Summers, and it is really I who am happy to be offered this chance to work with you," he said truthfully trying his hardest to resist the voice in his head telling him to pull her over her desk and into his lap.

            "Well here is the contract that I have written up," said Buffy opening her leather black brief case and pulled out the contract that Dawn had made up last night, and just gave it to her the morning.  "If you would like you can have your agent look over it, and get back to me or you can sign in today after you have read through it," she said concentrating on the task at hand rather then the overwhelming thoughts of how incredible it would feel if… 

'No bad Buffy, bad… work… 'She told herself.

"I believe I know everything I need to know," commented Angelus after fifteen minutes of reading through the contract.  "Where do I sign?" he asked leaning for ward in the black leather chair he sat in.

"Right there, and there," Buffy said leaning forward as she indicated on the contract where he needed to sign.  

            "Here you are," Angelus said handing Buffy back one of the original copies she had handed him.  He kept the other one as Buffy insisted.

            "Welcome to Spotlight Fashions Mr. O'Connor," said Buffy politely giving him a huge smile, and butterflies danced around in her stomach.  "The shoot starts tomorrow evening at six," she informed him.  "It will be a pleasure having you on board."

"I look forward to working with you," he commented leaning closer to Buffy who also seemed to be leaning forward.  

"Me too," she said quietly suddenly very nervous yet happy.  

            They where four inches part when Buffy's office door swung open and a young dark hair girl walk in.

            "Buffy, I can't work like this," yelled Faith Right stomping her feet. "I want a new photographer.  Jake is a pain in the a**," she complained flopping down into Buffy's white reclining chair. 

            Buffy and Angelus just looked at her with bewilderment looks on their faces before turning back to each other with a grin.

            "Hey wait, did I interupe something?" asked Faith noticing for the first time that a hot looking man was in her boss's office. 

            "Faith this is," Buffy started to say before Faith interrupted her.

            "You're Angelus O'Connor, Hunk," Faith said when it dawned on her who he was.  "Are you working for Buffy here now?" she asked excited.  It was about time they got some new good looking guys around here.  Not that the guy models here were ugly she had just exhausted them all. 

            "Yes, Mr. O'Connor will be doing the photo shoot tomorrow night with Fred," answered Buffy giving Faith a 'hands off look'

            "I want to work with Fred," said Faith giving her boss a sweet smile.  

            "You're not working tomorrow night," Buffy pointed out to Faith before turning her attention back to Angelus. "Mr. O'Connor, …,"

            "Angelus or Angel," said Angelus taking Buffy's hand into his and gave it a kiss.  "Mr. O'Connor is my father," he teased causing Buffy to blush a tint of pink.

            "Very well," replied Buffy happy and tingling from the kiss on the hand she had just received from Angelus.  "You can call me Buffy.  In fact, I like it better if the models call me by my first name instead of my last.  I want the models to feel comfortable and I find that first names usually accomplish this," she explained. 

            "Very well," said Angelus as his smiled widened.  "Buffy, I will let you get back to this crisis you seem to now have on your hands, and I will see you tomorrow night at the shoot, I hope," he said, hoping she was going to be there. 

            "Of course," she responded feeling the butterflies in her stomach swore with happiness.  "I'll see you then," she promised.  

            "Have a nice day, Buffy," said Angelus," Nice meeting you Faith," he told the dark hair model before heading out of the office.

            'Wow!' Buffy thought as she flopped down into her chair.  'Did that just happen?'

            "So, B, how did you managed to get a stud like Angelus O'Connor?" asked Faith giving her boss a smirk of laughter when she saw the dream like expression on Buffy's face.  

            "Dawn, she's dating his cousin," explained Buffy snapping out of her thoughts.  "Now what's the problem you have with Jake?" she asked turning to business.

            "He's a lousy photographer," Faith complained crossing her arms.  "He has his assistants constantly pull on me to set me up in positions that he wants.  Forget that I'm the model not him.  He acts like he is the one selling the idea of the clothing, and not me.  I tell you Buffy that guy is annoying and it's not just me he is annoying," she ranted on. 

            "I'll have a talk with him later today, and see what he is thinking, as for now I will a sign you too my evening line," said Buffy rubbing her temples. This was going to be a long day.

            "Willow is working the evening gown line," Faith pointed out," and I refuse to work with her.  The last time we worked together we nearly pulled each others hair out," she reminded Buffy.

            "I know," Buffy said with a sigh.  "Faith, just work on the evening gown line, and after I talk to Jake and see what is going on with  him, then I will move you somewhere else," she promised leaning back in her chair.  "You and Willow try to put up with each other for this one shoot and then by the time you come back on Thursday I will have a new area for you to work on, Deal?" she asked the stubborn, and sometimes pain the neck model.

            "Deal," agreed Faith standing up from her chair," and, B, awesome choice," she said indicating the door Angelus had left through a short while ago. "He is one hottie," she commented," and it looks like you are already caught up in him," she pointed out before making a bee line for the door.

            'I don't know' Buffy thought as she placed her bangs out of her eyes. 'I don't know what'll happen with Angelus and I at all' she thought.

            "Buffy, we so need to talk," hollered Willow Rosenburg ten minutes later as she walked into Buffy's office.  "Faith is..,"

            'This is defiantly going to be a long day,' Buffy groaned as she listened to Willow complain about Faith's latest remarks, and how Buffy could even think of putting Faith on the same project with her after what Faith had done to her the last time.

            Buffy sat back and listened, and prayed for this day to be over so she could see just how well her and Angelus could get along when working together.  She wanted to know if those strange feelings would come back if she saw him again.   Usually she didn't go to the first shoot with new models, but she would have to make an exception on this one.

            TBC--------let meknow if you want more. I love hearing from all of you!!!!


	3. Enter Troubl and a Date offer

Special thanks too everyone again for wonderful and encouring feedback. It just completely warms my heart to know that this story is being enjoyed and people do like it. Thank you all so much for all your feedback!! I was happy to read each and everyone. Thanks: dragonqueen05, princessn, sexyshae, crazybrownie, brittannie, witchygurl, christine, aurora10slayer, hannah, nina, ave anamis, wiccasweep, buffy, kendra, donnatellamarks, amie c, lauryn, danici, buffy/friends fan, katie sanzo, reese, aj, natasha, jennifer, mary, nataku, severesweetie,tarqi, flauka, meagan gatehouse, mariah, nadia, and court. Thank you all so much, here part 3. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters. 

Feedback: I love getting it!! It's nice to know what the reader thinks of your story!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors note: This is a Au story.

Authors note 2: Buffy and Dawn Summers are twenty-six year old twins. Buffy is a leading Fashion Designer who might have just found love in her newest model.

Rating: PG-15

Couples: b/a (mainly), dawn/andrew

Title: Love and Fashion 3/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey," said Andrew Wednesday evening as Dawn opened the door to see his smiling face.  "I missed you," he replied pulling Dawn into his arms the minute he had put down their take out.

            "I missed you too," murmured Dawn before her pink lips claimed her loves lips. The couple smiled at each other when they finally pulled apart to breath.  Dawn had to smile to herself.  She was really a lucky woman.  Andrew was terrific and loveable.  He was always there when she called, knowing just what to say or what to do to make her feel better.  Deep inside her feeling where telling her that Andrew could be the one she had waited for all these years.  After ten years of dating one loser after another, she had caught a fine catch.  

            "Is your sister at the shoot?" asked Andrew as he held Dawn's hand.

            "You know she is," replied Dawn leading Andrew and the food into the dining room where plates and candles lay awaiting. "She was a total wreck before she left though.  "Dawnie, does this okay?  What if we don't get along?  Dawnie, why did I let you talk me into hiring him?" Dawn mimicked her sister's earlier comments making Andrew smile.

            "Angel wasn't that much better," Andrew truthfully said.  "He pretty much was going the same thing.  Andy, how's this pose look? Have you seen her eyes?  What am I going to wear to the shoot?  All day he was like that," Andrew said with a laugh.  "I tell you I have never seen my cousin act like this before.  Sure he had a lot of girlfriends, but he never cared what they thought of how he looked, and why should they he was a model and every girl's dream," commented Andrew full of glee.  After all he was with his girlfriend who he found he was clearly falling in love with.  He was helping his cousin.  Why shouldn't he be in a good mood?

            "You know it be so cute if they got together," stated Dawn pouring herself some of the Red Wine she had gotten out of the kitchen bar.  "Then we could do double dates, and everything," she said liking the idea.  'Plus my sister wouldn't be so lonely anymore,' Dawn thought sadly to herself. 

            Dawn had moved in with Buffy when they where twenty-three shortly after Buffy's boyfriend Pike Merrick had been killed in a car wreck.  Buffy had been heart broken and for so long she seemed dead to the world.  Then a man by the name of William Spike, or Spike to his friends enters the picture.  Thing seemed like they where going well, until Buffy decided that she wasn't in love with Spike and broke it off. That had repercussions though, and Spike ended up stalking her for six months until finally Buffy got a restraining order against him.  That still didn't keep Spike away from her, what did, however, was three months in jail for breaking the restraining order twice.  Soon after Spike just left, and Dawn moved in with Buffy.  

            "Dawn, Love, are you okay?" asked Andrew concern when his girlfriend stopped talking.  She was usually talking up a storm, so when she got quiet he knew something was wrong.

            "I'm just thinking," said Dawn turning her attention back to her sweet boyfriend.  "I'm sorry, I spaced out.  Buffy says I have a real problem with that," she commented giving Andrew her sweetest look. "Now let's eat our Chinese food before it gets cold," she said handing Andrew his order.

            "You're beautiful today, by the way," Andrew commented causing butterflies to fly high in Dawn's stomach.  She felt all warm inside when Andrew took her hand into his and stared to feed her lovely.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Fred is Angelus here?" asked Buffy as she walked into room of Spotlight Fashions that was holding the photo shoot that evening.

            "He's in his dressing room right now, Buffy," explained Fred excitedly.  She could believe that she Fred Burkle was going to get to work with Angelus O'Connor.  Model extraordinaire and every girl's dream boat.

            "Okay, I want the photo's to bring out the relax fit of my new swim wear," explained Buffy going into her business voice.  "They need to say 'buy Spotlight's swim wear and never look like a complete square' or something along those lines," she commented smoothing down her red skirt she had chosen to ware that night.  "Do I look alright?" she asked out loud.

            "You wonderful," a masculine voice said from behind her.  Little tingles danced up Buffy's spine when she heard Angelus's voice behind her.  

            Buffy turned around to face him, and once again she was floored.  His tan skin just screamed of firm hard muscles. He was smiling at her with tinkles dancing in his eyes that made Buffy feel like a puddle of goo right then and there. He was wearing her latest style of man's swimming tunks.  The baggy black and white swim trunks looked fabulous on him, and a part of her wanted to see him like this more offen.  

            "Thank you, Angel," said Buffy using the nickname he had told her early she could use.  "You look really handsome," she said and then mental kick herself for saying that out loud. 'He's going to think I'm a dork now1' Buffy thought, but when she looked back up at him he was still smiling at her like he had before.

            "Thank you, although, I am handsome because of the swim trunks," commented Angelus.  "And those are great because of the person who designed them," he flirted and felt his heart sore when a tint red shade graced Buffy's little soft cheeks.  What he wouldn't give to touch those soft cheeks.  Heck, what he wouldn't give to just touch her period.

            "Are we ready?" asked Fred interrupting Buffy and Angelus's thoughts. 

            "Yeah, let's start," Buffy said snapping back into business tone. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Three hours later Fred had all the pictures that Buffy had wanted her to take.  Buffy had found herself many times during the shooting itching to walk over to Angelus and throw herself into his arms, but she really didn't think that would be very professional of her to do so.  So like a good boss she sat back, watched him model pair after pair of her swim wear for men, and tried not to drool to much each time he came back out.  The guy was hot!

            "Buffy, when would like these pictures by?" asked Fred as she came up to her boss who was at the moment putting her black Gucci coat on.  

            "Have them on my desk no later then Friday afternoon," instructed Buffy grabbing her purse.  "And while I have you hear, would it be possible for you to come in tomorrow and work with Faith on my new skirt line.  She can't stand Jake, and Jake can't stand her.  I would keep her modeling the new gown line, but I put Willow on it first, and Willow said that Faith is starting to boss her around, and she would not take it, so…," Buffy explained in one big breath the mess she had to sort out.  

            "Sure, Buffy, when do you need to come in tomorrow?" asked Fred feeling sorry for her boss.  She herself had seen first hand what having Willow and Faith in the same room did to the people around them.  Truthfully, she did not want to see it again.  Those two were worse then little children when they fought.  

            "Fred, thank you so much," Buffy said thankful to one of her top photographers.  "You have no idea how grateful I am, and I will double your pay tomorrow for doing it, I promise," explained Buffy giving the brunet a friendly hug before saying good-night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy was almost to her car when she heard footsteps behind her.  Carefully turning around Buffy looked, but when she saw no one behind her she brushed it off and turned to get back into her car.  She had her door open and was about to get in when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her around.

            "You're out awfully late," a man commented with an accent that Buffy knew all too well.  She had dreaded hearing that voice ever again.

            "Spike," Buffy snapped.  "What are you doing here?  You're not supposed to be within twelve feet of me," she pointed out opening her car door.  

            "Come on, Pet, can't we forgive and forget?" he asked walking up to Buffy so he had her trapped between him and her car door. 

            "No, Spike," answered Buffy firmly.  "I thought at one time we could be friends, but you blew that one," she pointed out and jumped when she saw Spike slam her car door so she couldn't escape into her car.  "Let me leave now, Spike, or I'll scream," she threaten pushing him back away from her.

            "Who's going to hear you?" taunted Spike advancing on Buffy once again.

            "I will," a male voice commented causing Buffy to breathe a sigh of relief.  

            "Who the Bloody hell are you?" Spike asked looking at the tall man in front of him.

            "I'm Angelus," answered Angelus walking over to Buffy and put himself between Buffy and Spike," and I believe the lady said leave her alone," he said dead set on kicking this blonde peroxide's butt if he didn't leave Buffy alone.

            "Oh, is this your new boy toy?" Spike asked having a serious dislike for this man right away. "Look, Peaches," he said to Angelus.  "I wouldn't get to attached to her if I were you.  Pet, has a thing of using man and then leaving them high and dry.  No one is good enough for precious Buffy Summers, rich witch," he said harshly causing Buffy to flinch behind Angelus.

            "Spike, I'm sorry I hurt you," apologized Buffy coming out from behind Angelus," but I am not sorry that we broke up.  I didn't love you, and it was wrong to stay in a relationship where there was no love," she said trying to reason with him.

            "I love you," shouted Spike causing Buffy to grab on to Angelus arm.  For some reason that gave her comfort knowing that he was beside her.

            "I know, Spike, believe me I know, but I don't love you, I never really did.  If we would have continued dating, it wouldn't have been fair to either of use, especially you, you need to find someone who does love you in return," she said calmly to the peroxide man in front of her. "Now I am going to ask you this once, and if you break it again I will call the police," Buffy said simply.  "Leave me alone, Spike," said Buffy," or I will call the police and more then likely you'll spend a lot more then three months in jail," she commented truthfully.  

            "Fine, I'll leave," Spike said harshly.  "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he commented to Angelus before taking off into the night.  'Witch,' he thought to himself as he hopped on his motorcycle and took off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Sorry about that," apologized Buffy once Spike's motorcycle was out of sight. 

            "It's okay," Angelus said sweetly. "You're alright, right?" he asked surprising himself with how much he cared if she was hurt or not.

            "I'm fine," Buffy assured him. "Thank you for coming to my aid tonight. There's no telling what Spike would have done if you hadn't," she confessed leaning against her car door, crossing her arms in front of her. 

            "Is he an ex?" asked Angelus leaning beside her.  

            "Yes, and I thought that he had finally let go, but obviously he hasn't," replied Buffy.  "I thought he was a nice guy and we had fun together, but I didn't love him, and he can't except that," she explained, not sure why she was telling Angelus this stuff considering they had just met yesterday, yet at the same time she felt better telling Angelus, almost like he wouldn't judge her, and he was making her feel so safe so relaxed that Buffy couldn't help but smile.

            "Do you need a ride home?" asked Buffy when she noticed that her car was the only one left in the parking lot. 

            "If you don't mind," Angelus said glad that he had told Andrew not to pick him up. He had hoped the blonde goddess would give him a ride home and it looked liked it worked. 

            "Not at all," replied Buffy opening her door and unlocked the passenger side door. 

            Angelus nodded his thanks and got into the car.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "You have a little sister?" asked Buffy surprised as the two of them drove to Andrew's.

            "I do," replied Angelus truthfully.  "Her name is Kathy, and she's sixteen.  A huge pain in the neck, but I love her," he admitted leaning back into Buffy's gray car seat.

            "Does she model too?" asked Buffy finding herself loving the talking that was going on between her and Angelus.

            "No, she has a really pretty voice, and right now is taking voice lessons.  I betting give her a couple of years and she's going to have a hit record deal," he said full of pride.  If there was one thing he was proud of in his life, it was his little sister.

            "Big brother has a lot of faith in her, huh?" teased Buffy, finding it so enduring that Angelus had pride in his little sister.  She herself was proud of Dawn, but she didn't know that many man who ever admitted to having pride in their younger siblings.  

            "I really do," admitted Angelus turning to look at Buffy.  "Buffy, I would really like to work with you again…sometime," he admitted, wanting nothing more then to take the blonde into his arms that exact moment.

            "That would be great," Buffy said sweetly.  While inside her heart was jumping for joy.  "I have a new line of man's dress pants coming out, and I need another guy model to handle it, would you be interested in that?" she asked racking her brains for something else she needed model just in case he didn't want to do that. 

            "Man's formal ware, sounds like a plan," Angelus said happy, the thought of working with her again was making his heart speed up.

            "Great, I'll have Dawn draw up a new contract and I'll bring it by and give it to you, or you can stop by my office and read it," Buffy offered as she pulled into Andrew's drive way.

            "How about this," suggested Angelus," how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night, and we can have a nice dinner, and I'll just sign it there," he asked hoping she wouldn't turn him down.  Normally he didn't have such a feeling, but this woman was different from any other woman he had ever met or been with.  He found himself wanting to hear her say yes.

            "I would love to," admitted Buffy feeling her heart explode with happiness.  

            "Great, then I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night, and take you out for a nice dinner, and we could talk some more," Angelus hoped opening the passenger's car door.

            "Defiantly," responded Buffy putting her hands on the stirring wheel. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Angelus asked.

            "Yeah," Buffy responded, and before she realized what she was doing she leaned forward and gave Angelus a quick kiss.

            Angelus was surprised at first, but only for a moment.  A smile graced his face as Buffy pulled back.

            "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…," Buffy started to apologized, but this time it was she who was shut up with the feeling of Angelus's lips on hers.  

            It felt incredible to Buffy.  She found herself completely wrapped up in the kiss.  Angelus pulled her into his arms and was running his tongue along side her lips begging for entrance. Buffy felt all hot inside when she allowed Angelus to enter her mouth and their tongues started to duel for dominance.  

            'He feels so…,'

            "She feels so…,'

            Buffy realized suddenly that if they didn't stop that something was going to happen that they were completely not ready for.  So relunctedly she pulled away from Angelus after a slow gentle kiss. 

            "Wow," was all Angelus could say for a moment.

            "I double that," commented Buffy softly.  "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked really looking forward to it.

            "You bet," answered Angelus taking her hand into his and gave it a gentle kiss before saying good-night, and got out of the car.

            'Wow!' Buffy thought all the way home. 'I can't believe I'm acting like this or feeling like this, but I don't want it to end!' 

            'She's amazing,' Angelus thought as he made his was to his room.  'I can't wait to see her again,' he thought happily, and opened his bed room door.

Tbc------------------with feedback!!!!! Let me know what you thought!! I love reading your responces!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Date!

**Special thanks too everyone who sent me feedback for the last part.  As always it was so nice of you to take the time to send to me.  It's great to hear what you think about each part and the way it's written or what happen in it.  Thank you all so much for the feedback, it makes me smile reading what you write.  Thank lots too: donatellaMarks, SexyShae, Dragonqueen05, Brittannie, Kendra, Tariq, Buffy,  AJ, Jen, Mariah, Luminita, Julie, Lovebug7897, Kye rumption, Lizzie C., Isis, Rachel, Crazybrownie, Allisona A., BuffBuff, thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, what are you doing?" asked Dawn the next day as she walked into her sister's usually clean bedroom to find clothing scattered everywhere.  

            "I can't find anything to wear," complained Buffy sticking her head out of her walk in closet door. "I have been searching for the perfect outfit to wear for tonight's dater with Angel for that last three hours, and I can't find anything," she stated coming out of her closet holding three different pairs of shoes.  "Dawnie, help?" she pleaded holding up her shoes.  Shoes that she still hadn't come to the conclusion if she was going to wear or not, which surprised her to realize, she always new what to wear when she went out, for crying out loud she was a Fashion Design after all. Yet tonight, none of her designer clothes where good enough. None of her shoes looked right, and she had no idea what to do with her hair.  She hadn't been this nervous since her first date with Pike.  That thought cause a brief feeling of sadness pass over to her before she took a glance at the clock and realized that Angelus was going to be at her door in two hours and she still had no idea what to wear.  

            "You like him, huh?" asked Dawn when she noticed her sister's panicky look.  Sitting down upon Buffy's bed Dawn reached up to one of the white pillows where her favorite dress of Buffy's was lying.  "Here wear this," she said handing the spaghetti strap red dress to her sister.  "Then on your feet wear your straps black high heels that you bought last weekend, and with your hair I'll curl it so it falls down your back in little waves," she promised, as she found her sister's new high heels and handed them to Buffy as well. 

            Buffy excepted everything her sister handed her with gratitude," Thanks, Dawnie, I don't know what's happening to me.  I mean it isn't like I haven't been out on a date before," she pointed out heading into her bathroom to change. 

            "Yeah, but it's been awhile since you have gone out with someone that you really like," Dawn pointed out standing up from the bed. She walked over to her sister's dresser and plugged in Buffy's curling iron, to get it hot enough to curl Buffy's hair.  "

            "Do I like him?" asked Buffy more to herself then to Dawn, but Dawn heard her. "I mean I've only know him for like two days, and yet I wanted to invite him in so bad last night," she admitted causing Dawn to smile as she grabbed her sister's hair spray off Buffy's black vanity. 

            "He sounds like he's a really great guy," commented Dawn turning around when Buffy walked out of her bathroom," and it sounds like he makes you feel good," she added noting her sister's brighten face.  She hadn't seen her sister glow in such a long time. 

            "He did last night.  He kept me save from Spike last night, did I tell you that?" asked Buffy sitting down in her white vanity chair back facing her sister.

            Dawn grabbed a hold of the now hot curling iron and started to curl her sister's hair.  "Spike is back?" she asked shocked.  'How could Buffy not tell her this last night.  This was an important deal.'  "He didn't try to do anything to you, did he?" she asked firmly.  If that crept had tried to hurt her sister again he was going to be sorry, of that Dawn was sure of.

            "Just the usually, he said he loved, couldn't except that I didn't love him," said Buffy simply.  "Angel showed up before anything else could happen," she explained her face glowing even more at the mere thought of Angelus Liam O'Connor. 

            "How did Spike react to him?" asked Dawn handing Buffy her pink stick of lip stick.

            "The usual," confirmed Buffy.  "Right now thought, I don't even want to think about Spike, all I want to do is go out tonight and have a nice time with someone who I am starting to really like," she commented putting on her lip stick as Dawn finished curling her hair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Around seven-fifty Angelus showed up on the Summers doorstep.  He had been as much of a wreck as Buffy had been about what to wear, where to take her, and if he should get her flowers or not.  However, after talking with Andrew all that was solved.  So here he stood about to knock in kaki tan pants that looked very handsome on him.  A black button up dress shirt, with black dress shoes that shined brightly from their shoe shines a couple of weeks back.  Beautiful red and white roses covered his right hand.  He only hoped that Buffy would like them.  Andrew had told him Dawn had mentioned that Buffy like roses so he went out today and found the best flower shop in LA and bought her two dozen roses.  Taking a deep breath to steady his beating heart, Angelus knocked.

            The door opened to reveal a brown headed woman with brown eyes.  She looked to be about Buffy's age, so Angelus guest that the woman before him was none other then Dawn Summers.  She looked exactly like Andrew and went on and on about," Hello, you must be Dawn," he said politely giving the young woman a nod.

            "Yes, I am, and you must be Angelus, please come in," said Dawn kindly as she moved so Angelus could walked into the Summer's huge house.  "Buffy, is just finishing up, she should be down any minute," she explained making conversation with a man that her sister obviously liked.   

            "Thanks," replied Angelus adjusting the flowers in his hand in a nervous gesture.  He was starting to feel anxiety and happy to see Buffy again," Andrew has told me a lot about you," he stated as Dawn closed the front door.

            "Only good things I hope," joked Dawn sitting down on one of the tan cover stairs.  "He's a great guy," she told Angelus.  "I am very lucky to have him in my life."

            "I have on good authority that he thinks your great too," Angelus assured the brown headed woman.  However, conversation stopped the minute Angelus spotted the golden blonde goddess desending the stair way in a short red dress with only thing spaghetti straps to hold the dress up.  The dress showed off her tan skin and brought out the beautiful greenness of her eyes.  She seemed to sparkle at him as she came towards him.

            "Hello, Angel," said Buffy sweetly.  At the moment her insides where mush at seeing the hot model once again.  His tan kaki pants and black button up shirt made him look incredibly sexy.  His smile made her tummy do flip flops, she couldn't remember feeling this wonderful and excited in a long time.  

            "You look beautiful," commented Angelus as he handed her the red and white roses.  "Flowers for an amazing Lady," he said gently as Buffy took the flowers.

            "Thank you," replied Buffy taking a smell of the sweet aroma of the roses. "They're beautiful," she commented as her eyes danced with happiness.  "Dawn, can you find me a vase to put these in?" she asked her sister. 

            "Sure," answered Dawn taking the huge bouquet of  roses from her sister, and then left the hallway.

            "Shall we?" asked Angelus kindly as he offered Buffy his arm.

            Buffy nodded and took Angelus's arm allowing him to lead her out to the black convertible he had borrowed from his cousin for tonight's date. At contact both Buffy and Angelus knew that tonight would be a night of fun, and hopefully much more.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "This Spanish restaurant is beautiful," commented Buffy twenty minutes later as they sat in a Spanish restaurant waiting for their orders.  "I've lived in LA for awhile now and I never even knew about this place," she admitted, the smile that she had worn earlier still plastered on her face.

            "Andrew recommended it," answered Angelus reaching across the table, and took Buffy's hand into his.  He was hoping she wouldn't pull away, and when she didn't he breath in relieve.  " I hope you like Spanish food!" he sweetly commented as a soft gentle Spanish song played in the background.

            "I love it," admitted Buffy using her thumb to rub Angelus's hand in a soft caress.  "Thank you for bring me here tonight, and for agreeing to do another shoot for me," she said, happy as ever.  Before her sat a man, an incredible man that she knew she wanted to know more about.  Silently she admitted to herself in that moment that she was falling for Angelus, and prayed he felt the same way.

            "Anything for you," replied Angelus, and then realizing how that sounded he tried to changed the subject," so how long have you ran your own business," he asked pretty sure he sounded like a dork when he did.

            "I have run Spotlight Fashions for three years actually.  My Aunt Kendra owned the building and once I graduated from college she gave it to me.  She told me to make something of myself and my talent, so I did," explained Buffy enjoying the conversation, but she wanted to learn about him too," How long have you been modeling?" she asked.

            "I have been modeling since I was twenty-two, so about six years," explained Angelus loving the feeling Buffy was creating by caressing his hands.  He would have to remember to return the favor later.  "I need money to put me through my last year of college at Harvard so I stated modeling, and when I found out that I could make more money modeling then being a lawyer, I decided to switch.  Didn't make my father, who is a criminal justice lawyer happy, but in the end he came around," said Angelus giving Buffy a radiate smile that would knock her socks off is she was wearing socks that is. "What about you did you always want to be a Fashion Designer?" he asked curious as to what she wanted to be when she was younger.

            "Not at first.  At first I wanted to be a teacher, but then I realized that they really don't get all the respect that they should.  Then I wanted to be a doctor and actually took some premed classes, but ended up dropping the classes when I realized how much science is a part of being a doctor, and considering I am really bad at science I switched to classes in Fashion Design.  I was told I had a talent in it, so I came, I saw, and I conqueror," Buffy joked causing Angelus to laugh.  Buffy had to admit she loved hearing him laugh, it was so comforting, and beautiful at the same time. 

            The food arrived before Angelus could ask another question.  Once the waitor had left Angelus turned his attention back to Buffy.  The two fell into a nice conversation.  Both learning and occasionally feeding the other, more and more about each other.  

            Buffy was surprised at how fast she really was falling for this incredible man before her.  He was not like any of the other model's or man for that matter she had met.  He really was kind to her, and seemed to be enjoying their time together as much as she herself was.  

            Angelus was having along the same thought as Buffy.  Seeing her face light up each time she tried something new on her or his plate.  Hearing her laugh at some silly comment he would make, or even when they were silent for a little bit, he found himself falling in love with this amazing woman, who had had just met such a sort while ago.  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After dinner, Angelus took Buffy's hand into his and led her out of the restaurant into the nice cool summer breeze. 

            "It feels so nice out," commented Buffy as she got into Angelus's car.  "You can actually see the stars tonight," she pointed out looking up into the sky at the stars. The stars looked as if they where moving in the darkness lighting the way for lost travelers.  

            "They're magnificent, but none of them compare," stated Angelus starting up his car.  He had someplace else he wanted to take Buffy tonight before he took her home.  

            "Compare to what?" asked Buffy turning to look at her date.

            "You," replied Angelus before leaning over and giving her a slow lingering kiss before pulling back," You are so terrific, you know that?" he asked, his figures lightly gazed Buffy cheeks as brown eyes looked into green eyes.

            "You too," said Buffy softly laying her hand onto of his.  "I can't believe how safe and comfortable I feel around you," she admitted in a light tone.  "I usually don't feel that way with man that I date, but you…I feel great," she confessed feeling her cheeks warm up as a blush brushed across her soft smooth skin.

            "I know the feeling," stated Angelus leaning in to once more kiss the blonde goddess before him.  

            Buffy relaxed into his arms, and let everything she was feeling wash over her in one happy tingle after another.  This man, this Angel, was what her heart needed.  Something she had been missing with all the other guys she had dated, she now found within Angelus.  She only wished they could stay holding each other forever.  

            He couldn't believe the title waves of emotions that this tiny golden blonde goddess was creating in him.  Sure he had been kiss a lot of times, and he had been with some great woman, but when his lips touched Buffy's or even just his hand touched hers Angelus knew that the woman before him was what he had been longing for his entire life.  Though his relationships with crazy Drusilla Greet, possessive Darla Minks, and lasts years horror with 'Miss Stuck on myself Cordelia Chase' he had been a little weary about ever finding the one, but when he saw Buffy the first time he knew without a doubt that she was the one for him.

            "I like this," commented Buffy softly a few moments later when the two had to break apart to breath.  "I don't want this night to end," she confessed running her hands gently down the curves of his face.

            "Don't worry, Love, I have one more thing planned for tonight," promised Angelus slowly pulling back into his seat. 

            "What?" Buffy asked with curiosity.  

            "You'll see," said Angelus mysterious, backing up the car the couple left the restaurant parking lot. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Here we are," said Angelus a fifteen minutes later to Buffy who at the moment had her head laying on his shoulder. 

            Buffy sat up, and when she did she had to smile with glee," I haven't been here in forever," she commented when she saw the ice-skating sign.  "How did you know?" she asked turning to Angelus who was beaming with happiness with the thought of making her happy.

            "Your sister told Andrew that you use to ice-skate a lot when you were little.  That you felt free when you were on the ice," answered Angelus before getting out of the car.  

            "Thank you," said a very happy Buffy as they made their way inside the skating rink.  "It's so sweet of you to bring me here," she pointed out holding onto his arm as they walked into the ice-skating rink.  

            "No problem, anything to spend more time with you," Angelus commented," However, you might have troubles ice-skating in that dress," he added as an after thought.

            "Not really," commented Buffy looking down at her dress.  "It has a lose skirt so it's really no different then most ice-skating outfits," she explained.  "Can you ice-skate?" she asked as Angelus paid for two pairs of skates.

            "I did when I was little, I played hockey," he answered.  "Andrew tells me that Dawn told him, you competed in ice-skating when you were little though, so I'm probably not as good as you are," he confessed leading them over to a bench to sit down and put on their skates.

            "I did from six to twelve that's all I did.  It was always fun for me and I was told I did quiet well; it just wasn't something that I wanted to pursue.  My mother wished I had though.  She competed in ice-skating up until she was seventeen and then an accidents caused her to quit, but it all worked out because then she took up art, her other talent, and made a career out of it," explained Buffy tying her last skate up.  

            "Does your mother live in LA?" wondered Angelus as he stood up a little wobbly on the skates.  Buffy had to grab a hold of his arm before he fell. 

            "My mother died two years ago," Buffy sadly replied.  "My father is with his new wife somewhere, and Dawn and I take care of each other now," she said.  "You ready to get out there?" Buffy asked changing the subject from the doom and gloom it had just taken to a happier one.  She was having fun tonight with Angelus, and she be darn if she was going to let her past ruin that.  

            "Let's see what you got," Angelus teased as he and Buffy headed towards the ice-rink.

            "Don't be sad when I leave you in the background," joked Buffy the minute her skates hit the ice she was off.  

            Angelus stood in amazement once again as he watched Buffy move so gracefully around the ice.  She looked like one of those ice-skaters you would see at the olypics or on television.  But most of all she looked really happy, and that to him was what really counted.

            "Hey you come out?' called Buffy from the middle of the rink.  "Show me what you got," she taunted happily.

            "Here I come ready or not," called Angelus skating out onto the ice. 

            'I knew I remembered my hockey training days,' Angelus thought as he moved onto the ice without falling only to fall on his butt when he was two inches away from Buffy.

            "Are you okay?" asked Buffy trying hard not to laugh.  He was completely adorable with that look on his face.  "You need help up?" she asked offering him her hand.

            "Sure," said Angelus taking her hand, and the minute he was up he pulled her into her arms.  "Dance with me?" he asked gently kissing her warm lips. 

            "There's no music," Buffy pointed out sweetly.  But no sooner had the words left her mouth did a soft melody start to play.  

            All around them couples stared dancing.  Buffy smiled up at Angelus and allowed him to take her into his arms, as they swayed to the music of love.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I had fun tonight, Angel," said Buffy later that night as they stood outside the Summers front door.  "I really liked being with you," she said softly.

            "Me too," replied Angelus wrapping his arms around her waist.  "I want to see you again, outside of work," he confessed.  "Can I?" he asked looking down into her emerald green eyes.

            "I want to see you again," said Buffy laying her head upon his chest.  She could hear his heart beat in a soft rhythm as his body created warmth in her own. "Tomorrow when you come in to work, how about at lunch time we spend it together, and then we can plan what we'll do on our next date?" suggested Buffy looking up at Angelus, but never removed her head from his chest. 

            "I like that idea," replied Angelus using his hand to move Buffy's face gently to look up at him.  

            Looking up at him Buffy wanted him so bad the minute his lips descended upon hers.  He felt wonderful, and she knew what her heart and her body wanted in that moment.  Angelus only Angelus, but there was also a small part, the rational,part of her telling her to wait.  See what happened before making love to him.  

            Angelus wanted to caring Buffy into her house and into her bedroom that moment.  He wanted to show her how much he was feeling for her, all the emotions he was feeling that night all wrapped up into one big massive feeling of happiness.  But, he too knew that they should wait a little while longer.  So regretfully he gave her one last kiss good-night before saying his farewells.  He waited until she was saftly in the house before leaving.

            'Wow!' Buffy thought as she made her way to her bedroom.  'I'm in love,' was her final thought as she reached her bedroom.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            'I can't wait to see her tomorrow,' Angelus confessed to himself as he drove home. 'I'm in love,' he admitted at the same time Buffy thought it.  'Tomorrow I get to see her again, and it'll wonderful.'

TBC----------------let me know what you thought of this part.  Feedback is always loved and appreciates.  I read each one sent to me and am happy for each one!!!!

Have a nice day!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Happiness

Special thanks to you all who sent me feedback. It completely made me happy to read each and everyone one of them, and know that the story is still being enjoyed by you.  Thank you all for your kind words, and encouragement.  Thanks too: Dreamer, Dragonqueen05, Jen, Kendra, DonnatellaMarks, Buffy, Amie C., Buffygrl, AJ, Lauren, Crazybrownie, Jade H, Mary, Aurora10slayer, Linda, Tariq, Nancy, Meagan G, Isis, Lisa Anne, Christine, and Nina.  Thanks all of you for the feedback.  Here is part five, I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are property of Joss Whendon.  

Feedback: I love getting it, its music to an author's ear!!!!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15

Couples: Buffy/Angel(us) mainly, Dawn/Andrew

Authors Note: This is a Au story!!!

Authors Note 2: Buffy Summers is one of the top Fashion Designers in the world, when her twin sister, Dawn, introduces her to one of the hottest models on the market, Angelus O'Connor, she knows her life will never be the same.

Title: Love and Fashion 5/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

        Part 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^            

            Buffy sat at her desk the next morning talking to her father Giles on her cell phone as she looked over her designs that Angel was going to model today.  She had to admit to herself she couldn't wait for Angelus to come in today.  Last night had been wonderful, and the kisses, Wow!  

            "Buffy, are you listening?" asked Giles noticing his golden blonde daughter had been quite for the last ten minutes they had been on the phone.  He had been telling her some wonderful news.

            "Sorry, Dad, I was just thinking," admitted Buffy blushing at what she was just thinking about.  "You were saying?" she asked turning her full attention back to her father.

            "I was saying that Jenny and I should be home next week, and we would really like you and Dawn to come to dinner one night.  Mind you I want you to make sure Dawn brings that new boyfriend of hers," he insisted.  He loved both his daughters dearly and if any man planned to ever marry then or even date them he wanted to meet them.  In his opinion no men would ever be good enough for his little girls, but in the end it wasn't his decision to make.  "I also want to meet the young man in your life," he added with a knowing smile.  His daughter hadn't said anything about a man in her life, but he knew her to well to know that she was thinking either about her work or a new man in her life.

            "Who told you?" asked Buffy surprised that her father knew about Angelus.  "Did Dawn tell you?" she asked looking up when she heard her door open and Faith and Willow both walked in.

            "Hey, B," said Faith flopping down into one of the chairs.  "Red here is being a pain once again," she complained.

            "Faith, she's on the phone, you think you can keep that trap of yours shut for five minutes until she gets off it?" snapped Willow sitting down in the other seat in front of Buffy's desk.

            Buffy rolled gave them both a wait look," Daddy, can I call you back, I have a problem I have to sort out?" she asked her father kindly.  

            "Of course, I love you and your sister," he said in a fatherly tone.  

            "We love you too, Daddy.  Tell Jenny I said hi," replied Buffy before handing up the phone.  "Now what are you two fighting about now?" she asked giving two of her top model's a smile to hide the head ache she knew she was going to get from these two.

            "Faith, ruined my photo shoot the morning," accused Willow giving the brunette a dirty look.  "Just because she doesn't look like the prom queen type doesn't mean she has to ruin it for the rest of us," she argued.

            "Well, Will, I why don't we…," said Buffy, but she was interrupted by Faith's comments.

            "I don't want to model the evening gowns.  That's not my scence, but when little miss princess here takes my photographer, and sends me the crappy one, then that does piss me off," Faith shot back returning Willow's evil glare. 

            "I did not steal your photographer; he volunteered to work with me.  Mine is working with Angelus today, so I needed another one.  It's not my fault that everyone else thinks you're a little slut, and doesn't want to work with you," yelled Willow upset.  She couldn't stand Faith, she never could.  Ever since they where children Faith was always blaming her for stuff that she herself brought on.

            "Watch it," threatened Faith standing up," or you're not going to be working for a while," she said walking over to where Willow sat.

            "That's enough," yelled Buffy fed up with Willow and Faith's arguing.  "You two are acting like children, instead of professionals," she said in a harsh tone causing both the models to sit back down and look at their boss.  "I will not put up with your bickering," she told them flat out.  "Willow, you have the evening gown line, Freddie, is your photographer today and he will be for the rest of the week.  Faith, you are working with Ben on school girl uniforms.  Willow, you are on the first floor, Faith, you are on the third.  Stay away from each other," she pointed out walking around to the front of her desk.  "If I hear of you two fighting one more time, I will pull both of you off the shoots and give them to two models who can handle a professional working ship.  Any questions?" she asked crossing her arms giving both models a look that just said 'don't push it.'

            "What should I tell Warren?" asked Willow in a small voice, as she referred to her photographer. 

            "Tell him that he has the rest of the day off and Freddie will be covering your shoot.  The evening gown shoot should be done by today, and at the latest early tomorrow, and then you have the rest of the week off.   Faith, the school uniform shoot just started today.  Gwen Electric is the model working on it as we speak, let Ben know that I have put you on the shoot too. That is schedule to be done by next Monday, and then I want you to take the rest of the week off," she told the two girls. 

            "Okay," replied Faith calmly.  She didn't want to see her boss get any angrier.  Buffy was a friend of both her and Willow's but both of them knew when not to push her, and at that moment one more complain and she had a feeling her and Willow would regret it.  "See you later, B," she said getting out of her chair and headed out the door.

            Buffy took a deep breath and walked back around her desk to her chair. Sitting down she began looking at her daily schedule, when she noticed that Willow was still sitting in the chair," Willow, do you need something else?" asked Buffy trying to calm her voice down.  Willow was one of her closet friends, and she didn't like yelling at the red head, but Willow need to learn to act more like a professional.

            "I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean to make you upset," she apologized.  "I know putting up with Faith and I probably am not easy for you, and at times you want to choke us both," she said understanding her boss/friends view pointed.  

            "Will, I know you and Faith don't like each other, and I can understand why," admitted Buffy looking up at her friend," I just wish you would get along long enough to work," she explained with a sigh.  "You two are my friends, and I hate to see you fight as your friend, and as your boss it upsets me because this is my company and when my model's fight that doesn't speak highly of them or me," she added changing her tone to more of a calm one.  

            "I understand," replied Willow giving her friend a smile.  "So I hear that you and Angelus went out last night," she said changing the subject.  

            "We did," said Buffy glowing at the thought of Angelus. "Will, he is so incredible. He took me out to eat and then ice-skating, and he held me.  Then his kisses," she gushed.  

            "You really like him, don't you?" asked Willow a smile adorning her face as she watched her friend light up like a Christmas tree as she talked about Angelus.

            "I do," answered Buffy truthfully," and he seems to really like me.  Dawn told me the morning that Andrew was telling her how Angelus came home last night with a smile on his face and told Andrew how wonderful I was, and how he looked forward to seeing me today," she rambled happily closing her day planner Buffy was about to add a commented when a sight made her smile even bigger and her mouth to close. 

            Willow noticed her friend's quietness all of a sudden.  Following the direction Buffy was looking Willow was too surprised to see Angelus O'Connor standing in the door way holding a box of fancy white chocolate candy.  Willow decided that was the time to make her exists. 

            "Bye, Buffy," she said getting up, and headed out the door closing it behind her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hello," Angelus said with a sexy grin walking over to where Buffy was sitting with an equally sexy grin.  "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said in a husky voice that made Buffy feel all warm and tingly inside.  

            "Not a thing," replied Buffy standing up so she was facing Angelus.  "It's so nice to see you," she admitted before Angelus engulfed her in his big strong arms.  

            Snuggling into his arms, she felt at peace.  It still amazed her that this big strong handsome man could make her feel so safe, and cared for.  He was rubbing her back in a smoothing motion that made all the frustration she felt that day leave her body.   Closing her eyes Buffy gave a little sigh of happiness before moving her head to look up into Angelus warm inviting face.  

            "You look like you have had a bad day, "he commented softly brushing his figure gently down Buffy's soft silky cheek.  "How about I order lunch for us, and then I give you a back massage?" he asked lovingly.  He was shocked on how strong of feelings he had for this tiny goddess in his arms. It upset him that she looked upset, and all he wanted to do was make it all better.  

            "That would be wonderful," confessed Buffy before giving him a slow lingering kiss.

            This kiss like their other kisses held so much in it, that it shocked the both of them.  Buffy's arms tightened around Angelus's neck as she felt his warm gentle tongue enter her mouth and started to play with hers.  The feeling inside her started to heat up and she felt him move his hands from the top of her back to the middle.  She squealed a little when she felt him pull her up against him.  Their lips broke apart briefly so they could breathe, but they did not lose contact for a moment.  It felt good to be holding each other, neither wanted that feeling to end.  

            "I've missed you," confessed Angelus softly as he took to kissing Buffy's long slender neck.

            "I've missed you more," Buffy said lightly, moaning a little at the sensation that Angelus was creating in her. "Angel, that feels…," she said softly.  "Don't stop."

            "Never," replied Angelus in a husky voice as he once again claimed the tiny goddess lips. 

            'She feels like home,' thought Angelus as he felt Buffy's tiny little hands dance across his back in a sensual pattern.  He could just image how those hands would feel else where, but they still weren't ready for that.  Angelus knew he was suppose to leave soon, but now that he had met Buffy he didn't want to be anywhere else but in her arms loving her in every way he could.

            Buffy was felt like she was floating as Angelus lowered her to the floor of her office and moved his kisses back to her neck, right to the sensitive spot where her shoulder met her neck.  They weren't up to making love yet, but making-out was as equally fun, in her opinion, especially when you had someone like Angelus kissing you, loving you like you where a goddess. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hello, Dawn," said Andrew spotting his girlfriend walking up to him.  

            "Hey," replied Dawn giving him a kiss before sitting down on the cement bench in their favorite spot, at the Sunny Park.  "How's work going today?" she asked leaning back into Andrew's inviting arms.  

            "Great," Andrew answered handing her, her salad he had picked up for her.  "We just nailed other account," he explained.  "How was your day in court?" he asked referring to the case Dawn had taken on last month concerning a Computer company who was getting accused by the government of being a monopoly, that threatened other business. 

            "It went well, Mr. Zuzu, the owner of Computer Corp.  has decided that he wants to settle for a sum of 1.2 million dollars, his partner Mr. Wesley, however, doesn't believe that they have done anything wrong and doesn't want to settle," explained Dawn opening her salad.

            A cool spring breeze blew as the two started to eat their lunches from Marti's, a locate burger joint.  Dawn loved spending time with Andrew, and with her sister coming home last night and telling her how wonderful it had been to be with Angelus last night, Dawn realized how much she missed Andrew.

            "So my cousin tells me that he had a wonderful time with your sister, and that he is thinking about staying longer for that reason," said Andrew taking a bite of his Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato sand which. He had to beam when he though about how excited happy Angelus was last night when he had come home.  Angelus had gone on and on about how great Buffy was and how he had never met anyone like her. 

            "I know," replied Dawn looking up at her boyfriend.  "Buffy came home last night and completely told me that she was falling for Angelus, and she was going to see him again today," explained Dawn happy for her sister.  "Which, considering Spike's back in town, I am glad that Buffy has someone who she likes and likes her in return," stated Dawn, looking up at her boyfriend who was now giving her a shocked look.

            "Spike's back in town?" he asked surprised that Dawn hadn't told him about this earlier.  He had heard horrible stories about this man who did nothing but hurt Buffy and treat her like dirt, and still claimed to love her. He had been taken back when Dawn said if Spike ever tried to hurt her sister again, she would make darn sure Spike never saw the light of day. 

            "Yeah," answered Dawn getting a discussed look on her face," and apparently he already tried to approach Buffy, but Angelus was there to make push him away.  Like I told Buffy if he hurts her, I will make sure that boy never reproduces again," she added meaning what she said.  "He hurt her to many times to count, and she seems to be happy with Angelus," she pointed out moving so she was in Andrew's lap.  

            "I know my cousin will keep her safe," Andrew assured his girlfriend earning a smile from her.  "He protects the people he cares about no matter what the cost, and I can say with confidence that he cares for Buffy a lot," he said pulling Dawn's lips to his, giving her a softy gentle kiss.

            Being with Dawn was always a great experience.  She was smart, funny, and caring.  Not to mention beautiful.  All qualities he looked for in women was bundled up in this amazing woman in his arms, and he didn't plan on letting her get away from him.  She was his soul mate and he knew.

            Dawn snuggled into Andrews' arms before giving his cheek a quick kiss.  Filled with happiness Dawn relaxed in her boyfriend's arms.  He was so enduring to her. She had had her share of losers, and 'I'm stuck on myself' boyfriends, but Andrew was different.  He was warm, and seemed to like her for her, not because she was beautiful or because her sister was Buffy Summers, World Famous Fashion Designer, it was just her in his eyes and she loved knowing that.  

            "I love you," said Andrew softly kissing Dawn's forehead as his right hand ran through her long baby soft brown hair.  

            "I love you," replied Dawn back just as softly snuggling even deeper into Andrew's embrace.  She truly did love him, and that made her happy inside.  She hadn't known what love from someone other then her family was for a long time, and it was a nice feeling to have back.  She only hoped that Buffy and Angelus felt the same way about each other as she and Andrew did. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "That little witch," yelled Spike to no one in particular.  "How dare she move on?" he demanded looking into his rusty mirror.  "Doesn't she know that we belong together?" he angrily asked his reflection.  

            He loved Buffy Summers with all his heart and soul.  He didn't understand why she didn't feel the same about him.  Sure he had done something that she didn't approve of, but the dumb 'Bit' had done stuff too.  She wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was, and now she was with some other guy, in his arms, kissing on him, this thought just made Spike madder and madder as he thought about it.  

            He had to find some way to get her back.  He had tried talking Riley into helping him, but his old friend had turned him down telling him not to go near Buffy, she was happy, and that the person she was seeing now treated her a lot better then Spike ever did.  At first Spike couldn't believe Riley was talking to him that way. They had been friends forever, but Riley had told him, that he had changed and unless Spike changed himself he didn't have a pray to have a woman like Buffy, and he never would have Buffy again. 

            "Oh, poor Spiky," taunted a voice of cruelly.

            "Shut up," snapped Spike at the voice.

            "Spiky, can't have the girl he loves," the voice continued.  "Poor baby, he should move on," it added wickedly.

            "I don't want to move on," he cried out grabbing his head as a headache came on. 

            "Then don't," the voice said simply," but be warned she doesn't love you, and if you continue down your path of destruction, you're going to do something you'll regret, something Buffy will never forgive you for," the voiced concluded.

            "Leave me alone, Sister of mine," snapped Spike turning to the voice, which belonged to his step-sister Darla Masters.  

            The blonde gave her brother a wicked smile before moving away from the wall," She doesn't love you, Spike.  The sooner you accept that the sooner you can move on to a normal life with someone who returns your feelings.  Like I said if you hold on to these feelings any longer, their going to consume you and you will regret it," explained Darla harshly. She loved her step-brother, but she had been down the same road he was on now, and it didn't end in goodness for her.  She spent ten years in jail for what she did because she could let go, if Spike didn't watch himself he would suffer that same fate.  Although the two had never really gotten alone Darla did not wish to see her brother suffer any more jail time. 

            "Let go, Spike," she said one final time before leaving the room.

TBC_________________let me know what you though about this part and if you want more!!! Feedback is the key to more!!!!!!


	6. A Relaxing Day!

Special thanks to all of you who have been sending me feedback for this story.  It's so wonderful of you all to do.  The feedback really helps me know that you want more and you are liking the way the story is heading.  I appreciate every comment and every feedback sent to me, and I love reading them.  Thanks lots too: Buffygrl1521, Christine, Dragonqueen05, Aurora10slayer, DonnatellaMarks, Court, Kendra, Casper, Lauren, Allison Armstrong, Lucey, Wiccasweep, Brittannie, Honey B., Natasha A, Buffster14, Buffbufforiginal, Rachel, Buffy, Faith3, Crazybrownie, Whiteslayer, Tariq, Isis and Kylee. Thank you all once again, I appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The wind blew cool the day's warm hot sun.  All around people yelled and played games.  Horse carriages rode by on the trails carrying couples enjoying their day together.  The grass was warm and soft, the park is general was alive.  Saturday was a for fun and family.  At least that what Buffy saw as she lean into Angelus arms. 

            "I am so happy that you are staying until the end of the month," admitted Buffy entertaining her right hand figures with his left hand.  "Today has been so nice and relaxing," she commented looking up into chocolate brown eyes smiling bright.

            "It has," agreed Angelus brushing a Buffy's golden blonde hair was from her face and back behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" he asked lovingly as a smile graced his yummy kissable lips.

            Buffy nodded her head," Thank you for bring me to the park today and for the picnic.  It's been quiet awhile since I had a day to just relax and be with someone I care about," she explained moving so she was even closer to Angelus. She had been so happy early that morning when Angelus informed her he was staying until the end of the month. That gave her three more weeks to be with him, and the way she was feeling about him, she hoped that he would be staying even longer.  Buffy had to admit to herself that she was in love with the brown eye model.  He made her feel special and loved in a way no other man had ever done.  

            That entire past week, he had come to her office during lunch and they would share kiss ages, which were her favorite part of the day, and they would talk about their day events.  Then when it was time for her to get back to work Angelus would kiss her good-bye and promise to call her that night.  

            "Anything to spend time with you, Buffy," confessed Angelus kissing the top of her head.  "Coming here to LA has been one of the best choices I have ever made," he added truthfully. When Buffy kissed his cheek in a gentle caress Angelus knew he had made the right choice at convention his agent of some time off.  He had first decided to stay longer in LA after his and Buffy's last date.  He knew from the beginning he had fallen for the golden blonde goddess, but it was on their last date as they were dancing and he held her that he knew he didn't want to be away from her so soon after finding her.  He loved her, and that was something he had admitted to himself a few days back. 

            "You know that I have three different top rated magazines wanting to put my new designs in there next issue?" asked Buffy contently.  "They say they love my designs and I hope that is true, but I really think they want the pictures for you," she added moving so she was now facing the man of her dreams. 

            "It's your designs," insisted Angelus gently touching Buffy's face softly.  "You're a great designer, and a wonderful person, I am lucky to have worked with you," he complimented making Buffy's insides melt into puddles of goo.

            "That maybe," agreed Buffy," but it is really me who is lucky to have met you," insisted Buffy moving so she was now in his lap. "I have been so incredialbly happy this past week, Angel.  I mean it's not like I was unhappy before meeting you it's just that now that I have met you I feel this strong feeling of happiness taking over, and I love that feeling," she explained as Angelus arms wrapped around her waist.  "I know that we have just met and everything and I hope I'm not scaring you, but…," Buffy was silenced with a gentle brush of Angelus' lips to her own. 

            Buffy's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, moaning softly into Angelus mouth Buffy felt her body once again light on fire.  Passion and lust ran through her, and once again she found herself wanting him right that minute, and once again her concession argued that they were not ready for such a step. 

            Pulling slightly away from Buffy so he could breath Angelus moved Buffy so he could lay her down on the red and white checked picnic blanket, before devouring her lips once again. It was a good thing that the two of them had found a secluded part of the part surrounded by trees, otherwise, they might be in some big trouble acting like this in public.  Angelus felt his body burn up at each little moan Buffy gave off.  Her tiny little hands worked at rubbing the muscles in his back into relaxation.  Angelus wanted to worship this beauty within his arms in so many ways, and yet he told himself to wait until she was ready.

            "I love this," Buffy said softly, Angelus pulled a way from her lips to star into her emerald green eyes that seemed to be dancing with happiness.  

            "Me too," admitted Angelus with his arms still wrapped around his precious treasure.

            "Angel, when you first came here did you really want to work with me or did your cousin talk you into it?" asked Buffy, gently making circle on Angelus blue shirt covered chest.

            "Andrew suggested it, and when I found out who I would be working for I knew without a doubt I was lucky.  Do you know how many people would love to work with you?" he asked Buffy being some what surprised that Buffy didn't seem to know how good she really was.  

            "Really?" asked Buffy surprised herself. "I  have always know that I had a lot of people to work with, but I just assumed it was my sister's negating skills that got Andrew to get you to come in," she admitted moving her caress up to his face.

            "I could care less about anything, but you now," Angelus confessed before once again claiming Buffy's mouth in love and passion.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Andrew, what are you doing?" asked Dawn as she felt water hit her back.

            "A cannon ball," answered her boyfriend as he climbed Buffy's and hers diving board.  "You should come in," he suggested," the water fells great."

            "I'm tanning," replied Dawn moving her two-hundred dollar Gucci sun glasses off from her yes down to the slope of her nose so she could look at her boyfriend.  "Today's relaxing day," she explained.  "Buffy and I have a rule that on relaxing days, we don't have to do anything that requires work, and swimming for me requires work. My sister is doesn't, she loves to swim, me I prefer the hot tub," she stated before putting her sunglasses back on. 

            Andrew smiled as he watched his girlfriend reach for her sun tanning lotion and put it on.  It had been a great idea to spend today with their significant others.   Originally, him and Angelus was going to go fishing, but seeing as Angelus didn't seem to be interested in anything but Buffy, Andrew suggested that Angelus should spend Saturday with Buffy.  This made Angelus happy, and it made Andrew himself happy.  Any time he could spend with Dawn was great to him.  She looked amazing in her pre-wrinkle blue bikini, a present from him.  She had seen I one day, and had mention that she probably would come back and get it, he went on a head and bough it for her.  Therefore, earning major points that day as she was thankful for the gift.

            "You know if you don't put some lotion on, you're going to burn, my handsome boyfriend," teased Dawn lying back down in her white lawn reclining chair.

            "I don't burn," replied Andrew before jumping off the board into the square ten feet deep pool.

            She tried to avoid the splash, but once again Dawn found herself  getting hit with the water," Andrew," she said standing up from her chair and walked over to the edge of the pool.  Her boyfriend had yet to surface so Dawn didn't think he would have an opportunity to sneak up behind her and throw her in, but then again she could be wrong." I am so going too…Eek," she cried out as she felt arms wrap around her waist ," Andrew, put me down," demanded Dawn laughing.

            "Okay," said Andrew sweetly giving her a mischief look.

            "Don't you dare drop me into that pool," responded Dawn when she noticed the look in her boyfriend's eyes. "Andrew, no…," she insisted as his smile got wider.

            "I love you," said Andrew playfully before dropping her into the pool.

            Dawn was too surprised by Andrew's words to even contemplate he had let her go.  However, when the water hit her, she snapped out of her daze.  When she resurfaced she found Andrew back in the pool smiling at her.

            "Creep," Dawn playfully said as she swam up to Andrew and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now what did you say before you dropped me into this water?" she asked hoping she had not heard him wrong.

            Andrew smiled and got serious for a moment.  He wanted to say this with feeling so she knew he meant it," I love you, Dawn.  I know we haven't been together long, but every minute I am with you is so incredibly great that I find myself wanting to be with you more and more," he admitted feeling his cheeks warm up. It had never been easy for him to tell a girl he loved her, and up until Dawn he had never been in love. 

            Dawn felt her heart soar at his confession, and found him blushing so cute," Andrew, I was so lucky to find you," she admitted pulling him closer to her.  "I have had such am amazing time being with you and getting to know you.  No other man before has ever been as loving or as gentle with me as you are.  Andrew, I love you," she confessed feeling happy tears build up in her eyes.  "I have for a while now, and I'm so happy that you feel the same about me," she admitted before claiming his lips with hers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Angel, what are we doing here?" asked Buffy later that day as the couple made their way to a near by ranch.  

            "I though we could go horseback riding, what do you think?" asked Angelus bring Buffy's hand to his and kissing it sweetly. 

            "I love it," replied Buffy.  "Horse back riding is something that I haven't done in a long time too," she explained, a rancher who looked like he was in his forty came out of the main building to talk to the young couple.

            Buffy stood in amazement as Angelus talked to the ranch owner about taking two of the horses out, and which trails they could take, and how long the had.  He was so sweet to her, it made Buffy feel bless to have him in her life.  Sometimes, she would just listen to Angelus's voice and wonder if he was an Angel sent to her from her long deceased boyfriend Pike. Then he would touch her, and she knew he was a gift, and her Angel.

            "All set?" asked Angelus snapping Buffy out of her thoughts about him.  He was holding her hand and without thinking he was caressing it softly.

            "Yeah," answered Buffy letting him lead her towards the stables.  "How long have you ridden horses?" she asked when they entered to find to stable hands saddling up the two horse they would be taking out.

            "Two months," confessed Angelus gaining him a disbelieve look from the woman he loved.

            "How many times have you actually been on a horse?" asked Buffy with curiosity as a short stable hand handed her rings to the black horse called 'Midnight' that she would be riding.

            "Twice," confessed Angelus as he moved behind her to help her up onto the horse. "But I learn fast," he assured her once she was up. 

            "That's good," replied Buffy with a teasing grin," because I have been riding since I was eleven, and even my own sister who has ridden longer them me has a hard time keeping up with me," she flirted as he mounted his brown and white horse.

            "I can keep up with the best of them," responded Angelus playfully.  He loved making her smile, and she had been smiling all day, and it was just for him.  That thought made him happier on levels that he didn't even know existed.

            "Want to bet?" challenged Buffy pulling on the rings to get her horse to move out of the stable and onto the trail.  She found herself delighted that she could get such a sweet and gentle man to smile at her, and want to spend time with her.  Angelus was truly wonderful.

            "When I win what do I get?" asked Angelus as he seemed to be contemplating the challenge.

            "What do you want?" asked Buffy playfully as the made their way up the trail.

            "I want a kiss, and the pleasure of you company tomorrow night for dinner," answered Angelus.  "What are your terms?" he asked accepting the challenge.

            "If I win then I get the pleasure of you staying with me another month," she said simply. She knew he probably couldn't stay any longer then he all ready was but it was worth a shot.

            "Okay," agreed Angelus surprising Buffy. "If you win I'll tell my agent that I am staying two months instead of one, and he can send any photographers from magazine or Fashion Designers that want me to model their stuff here," he agreed feeling like he was flying at the thought that Buffy wanted him to stay even longer then he was going too.  He had planned later on to find other way to stay longer if things got even better with Buffy, and now he had found an excuse to do just that.  

            Buffy giggled at Angelus expression, and then lead him to areas for people who wanted to do more then just a simple ride.  These areas where made so you could race horses and it wouldn't hurt the horse themselves.  

            "Are you ready?" asked Buffy looking over her shoulder to Angelus.

            "To the Apple Tree down the valley and back," replied Angelus pointing to the Apple Tree in the far off distance. 

            "Ready.  Set.  Go," called Buffy as she pulled harder on her rings to get Midnight to go.

            "Hey," called Angelus taking off after her.  "You little sneak," he yelled while laughing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "So that was…," Dawn said glowing as she ran her hands threw Andrew's hair.

            "It was great," he confessed moving his head so he was looking into her crystal blue eyes, and loving kissed each eye lid. "I love you," he said softly rubbing the sides of Dawns waist. 

            After confessing their love for one another the two had retired into the living room, where they proceed in showing one another how much they really did love the other.  It had been the first time that Dawn ever felt herself humming happily and she loved that feeling.  Andrew found his body humming to as he pulled slightly back from Dawn.

            "Today has been a great day, wouldn't you say?" he asked nuzzling her noses with his.

            "I best," she added softly as she felt his lips gracefully caress hers. "I'm so glad Buffy decided to go with Angelus today," she added wrapping her arms around Andrew as he moved to kissing her neck.

            "Not have as much as I am," admitted Andrew softly. "I bet they're having as much fun as we are though," he said knowing that his cousin was in love with Buffy.  Any idiot could see how Angelus felt about the emerald eye twin of his love.

            "Buffy, loves him," confessed Dawn.  "I mean she hasn't said anything to me personally, but I can tell with the way she lights up every time she is about to see him or talks about him.  Andrew, you should have seen her happy look when Angelus called and said he wasn't leaving for another month, it was just great. I haven't seen my sister this happy in so long," she confessed as she realized just how wonderful her life really was now.

            "We did good, My Nib let," stated Andrew kissing her nose.  "It was a good plan to introduce Angelus and Buffy together," he added using Dawn's nickname, and proud that their plan had worked.

            "Yes, on both accounts," Dawn agreed before once again taking Andrew into her arms and letting him love her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Spike, what we are doing here?" asked Darla later that evening as they stood outside the Summers' house.  "You know you're not supposed to be this close to Buffy.  If Buffy or Dawn sees you they will have you thrown into jail," she ranted.  Her ste- brother could be so stupid at times.  Did he learn nothing from watching her spent ten years in jail for stocking her ex-boyfriend?

            "I just want to see her, Darla, I won't talk to her, I won't even touch her I just wanted to see her," her babbled as he saw Buffy's car pull into the drive way.  However, who he saw get out with Buffy was not what he expected.

            "Who's that?" he question as jealous took shape with in him.  

            "She has moved on, Spike," Darla reasoned as she saw the golden blonde woman kissing a really handsome man like they were the only two people in the world.  "You should do the same," she told her step- brother for the millionth time.

            "That Playboy has his hands all over my Buffy," complained Spike anger written clearly on his face. 'How dare she let another man touch her like that?' his head demanded.  'She belonged to him, that pretty boy thinks he can just show up, and take his Buffy away, well he had another thing coming to him.'

            "Spike, come on," said Darla noticing the change in Spike's face expressions. She knew if they stood there any longer, Spike was going to lose it, and that was something he could not afford to do.  He needed to move on from Buffy Summers.  

            Spike yanked his arms away from his step- sister," Go home," he told her angrly.

            "Not without you," insisted Darla as she watched Buffy and the handsome stranger walk into the house with out moving more then an inch away from the other. "Spike, you need to go calm down and not do something dumb," she said raising her voice once she saw the door close.

            Spike felt his body boiling over in anger. Anger at his step-sister for insisting to move on, anger at Buffy for moving on, and anger at that pretty boy model who had his hands all over his love. Spike vowed to himself that Buffy would be his again, if it was the last thing he did we would feel her against him.  

            "Spike," yelled Darla upset and angry.

            "Fine," yelled Spike back at Darla before turning around and marching off in a huff.

            'Pleases, let him clam down,' pleaded Darla as she followed Spike back home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Angelus later that night as he said good-bye to Buffy on the front porch.

            "You can bet on it," replied Buffy giving him a long sweet tender kiss before letting him go.

            She waved until he was out of her sight. Then she closed the door and set the alarm. Dawn had went with Andrew earlier to pick up some files form the office she needed to work on tomorrow, and still handed returned, so Buffy was guess that they stopped off somewhere and were having a good time hanging with each other.  Dawn had her keys so Buffy didn't worry about her setting off the alarm.  

            Buffy turned to head upstairs when suddenly there was a knock at the door!

TBC-----with feedback------------let me know what you thought of this part. Feedback is the key to more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

P.S. the next part is going to have something not so great happen between Buffy and Spike. I'm not sure what yet, though.   I thought I let you know ahead of time.  


	7. Spike, NO

**Special thanks too: Amie C., Buffster14, Meggs, LadyPhantom7, Angelissexy, Laura, Isis Blue, Luminita, Tariq, Sandy, Wiccasweep, Buffy, Sailor Earth, B/Aalways, Kendra, Honey B., Marieta, Dragonqueen05, Alyssa, and Bkbaby233 for all you wonderful feedback. I appreciate it everyone. The encouragement on this story is just amazing, and everyone has been wonderful to send me feedback. I hope you all like this part~~~~~ **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

**Author's Note: This part is not a Spike friendly part.**

Title: Love and Fashion 7/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Just a minute," called Buffy to whoever was at the door. Running her hands through her hair to make sure she looked presentable to whoever was at the door. After checking her reflection she put a smile on her face, and opened the door ready to greet the visitor.  That, however, changed when she saw who it was.

            "Hello, Cutie," greeted Spike pulling a cigarette out of his mouth. "Is twin sis home?" he asked looking past Buffy to see if Dawn or anyone else was to be seen.

            "Spike, what are you doing here?" asked Buffy not bothering to cover the bitterness in her voice.

            "Can I come in?" asked Spike taking a puff of his cigarette, smiling at the golden blonde in front of him Spike made a move to enter the house, but was stopped by Buffy.

            "No, Spike, you may not come in, you may not be anywhere near me, and if you don't leave within three minutes I am calling the police," threatened Buffy getting ready to push the door shut on his face.

            "No, you won't," stated Spike smiling at his ex. If there was anything at all he knew about Buffy, it was that she bluffed quit a lot. 

            "Yes, Spike, I will," stated Buffy getting upset with the peroxide Billy Wanna Be. "I have told you over and over that I don't love you, and never want to see you again.  Yet you can't get it through that thick skull of yours. What happen did all the dye damage your brain cells?" she asked pushing the door shut after her last comment.

            "Buffy," said Spike putting his foot in the doorway before it could close.  "I love you, and I am not going to let you get away from me," he replied swing the door back open and walking in still wearing a eerily smile. "You and I belong together, and the soon you admit it, the sooner well both be happy," he pointed out as he moved closer to where Buffy was standing.

            "Get out of my house," demanded Buffy moving back away from Spike. "Get out," she yelled at him looking to her right, where the nearest phone sat.

            "No," replied Spike putting out the cancer stick in his hands. "I have to make you see, Buffy," he repeated running walking in front of her before she could make a move for the phone. 

            "See what, Spike?" asked Buffy feeling her stomach getting sick with the smell of smoke on Spike and just seeing Spike advancing on her made her sick. "That you're insane, that you can't let go?" she demanded yanking her arm back when Spike made a movement to grab it.

            "That I love you," confessed Spike getting irrigated with the woman in front of him. Why couldn't she understand that they belong together? "You and I need each other.  You don't need that pretty boy model, you have been seeing," he added bring Angelus into the conversation.

            "Have you been spying on me?" asked Buffy in disbelieve. How dare he follow her and decide what she needed. He knew nothing about her.  All Spike ever did was treat her like she a thing, and all he ever told her was she belonged with him in his world, no one else's. For a time, she had believed him. After her last relationship she would have done anything to disappear, and Spike made her believe that was all right, but then her sister stepped in and made her see that she didn't need Spike.  That she, Buffy, could make in on her own. Finally Buffy realized that she didn't love Spike and what they were doing wasn't right for either of them so she broke it off.

            "Buffy," said Spike grabbing Buffy around the waist," please, come back to me?" he asked as he moved his lips to try and kiss her.

            "No," answered Buffy as she pushed Spike away from her and moved back running her feet into the stairs leading upstairs. "Spike, if you really do love me, then you'll leave me alone, and you'll find someone who can return your love and give you what you want. I will never be that person," she explained trying to reason with the blue eye blonde.  "I'm in love, Spike, and it's not with you," she confessed getting a shock look from Spike and feeling happiness spread through her at admitting she was in love with Angelus.

            "You love that model?" asked Spike in disbelieve, how could the woman he love say that to him. How could she love another? "No, Buffy, you don't love him, you love me," insisted an upset Spike advancing on Buffy. "You belong with me," he added.

            Buffy moved up a stair each time he leaned closer to her," Spike, please leave," she asked trying to sound calm, hoping that he would go because right now he was beginning to worry her. He looked like someone who was in denial and ready to attack whoever was in his way.  "You can even you my phone to call your sister to pick you up," she offered.

            "I'm staying with you," stated Spike making a grab for Buffy's arm as she hit the top step. "Cutie, don't make me hurt you," he pleaded moving his hands to wrap around Buffy's waist.

            "Hurt me?" asked Buffy in shocked. "You say you love me, but yet you threat to hurt me, you're sick," she said feeling her anger boil up to the surface once again. "I'm calling the police," she said pulling away from him and headed towards the phone that was in the hallway of the upstairs.

            "No, you can't" yelled Spike yanking on Buffy's left arm hard causing Buffy to lose her footing on the stair. 

            Buffy screamed as she felt herself fall back. Hard steps met her back and arms one by one.  The floor that once seemed so soft under her feet, felt cold and hard as she hit it with force. Buffy cried out as pain shot through body.

            "Buffy, are you okay?" asked Spike running down the stairs. "Cutie, I am so sorry," he apologized looking like he was in shock.  He didn't know what happen one minute they were arguing and the next she was falling down the stairs with fear in her eyes.

            "Get away from me," said Buffy with tears in her eyes, Buffy managed to sit up and the pain her back lessen as the pain her left arm intensive.  "Spike, leave," she demanded when she didn't see the blonde vampire moving away from her.

            "Cutie, let me see your arm," he said making an attempted to move the arm Buffy was holding to her chest.

            "I said get away from me," repeated Buffy," You hurt me, you jerk," she cried out," even after you told me you loved me," she added pushing herself with her good arm away from Spike. Grabbing onto the pole on the stairway Buffy pulled her up, and carefully put weight on her legs, when they didn't give out and seemed to not be in that much pain, Buffy gave a sigh of thanks to whoever was listening. 

            "Buffy, I do love," stated Spike standing up, he reached out his hand to comfort Buffy, but when she flinched he pulled it away.

            "No, you don't," said Buffy shaking her head as she fought back the tears of pain. "If you loved me, if you truly loved me, then you wouldn't have hurt me.  You would have left, and you would have accepted that I don't want to be with you. If you love someone, you should let them move on, I know it's hard and it hurts, but that's the way it goes. What you just did tonight proves that you don't love me. You have some kind of fixation on me, yes, but it's not love," explained Buffy, Buffy walked to the door and opened it," Now go home, and leave me alone," she said quietly not bothering to look at Spike. 

            "Buffy, I..," Spike started to say, but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Dawn and Andrew walk up to the door.

            "Spike," Dawn bite out in disgust when she saw her sister's ex. "What are you doing here?" she demanded walking into the house followed by an equally curious Andrew.

            "Leaving," answered Buffy from her spot holding the door. "Good-bye, Spike," she said not bothering to look at the bleach blonde.

            "Buffy, what'd he do?" asked Dawn when she noticed her sister's appearance. Walking closer to Spike Dawn got right in his face," What did you do to my sister?" she demanded, wanting to punch the guy in front of her.

            "Nothing," lied Spike taking a step back. The look Dawn was giving him wasn't a friendly one, and he didn't want to see what that look meant. 

            "You're violating a restraining order, you know that?" asked Dawn in a firm voice. "As a lawyer I could have you butt in jail faster then you can blink, and don't think I won't, Spike.  You have been told more then once to leave Buffy alone, and she didn't want anything to do with you. Now what did you do to her?" demanded Dawn raising her voice.

            Andrew looked over at his girlfriend, and in that moment he was glad he was not in Spike's shoes. Turning his attention to Buffy he found her looking like she in some kind of pain," Buffy, where does it hurt?" he asked gently walking over to the golden blonde.

            "My arm," answered Buffy looking up at him. "Dawn, let Spike leave," she told her sister just wanting the nightmare out of her house and away from her.

            "What did he do?" asked Dawn giving Spike a death glare before moving over to where her sister stood. "Buffy, tell me," she insisted looking at the arm her sister held close to her.

            "Spike, leave," said Buffy in a firm tone ignoring her sister's question for now," and if you come near me again or anyone I care about I'm pressing charges," she promised not backing down from her earlier threat.

            "And I'll make sure they stick," promised Dawn still giving Spike a death glare.

            "I didn't mean to hurt her," confessed Spike before walking out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Here you go, Miss Summers," Doctor Harris said a hour later handing Buffy a bag that contained some pain pills. "Take one of those to stop the pain," he instructed giving the young woman in front of him a smile.  "Like I told you and your sister, your arm isn't broken, but it is badly sprain, so I would recommend you don't use it for the next two weeks," he said kindly causing Buffy to smile. 

            "Thank you, Doctor Harris," replied Buffy taking the bag from him. "I appreciate the help," she added, her doctor was the sweetest older doctor she knew. 

            "Take care of her, Dawnie," said Doctor Harris to the young brunette standing beside her sister," and tell your father I said hi," he added referring to one of his best friends, Buffy and Dawn's father.

            "Will do, Doctor Harris," promised Dawn following her sister out to her car. 

            Once in the car Dawn listened as Buffy told her everything that had happen that night. As the girls talked Andrew sat in front wondering if he should tell Angelus or leave that up to Buffy. That decision was taken from him though the minute he pulled into the Summers' drive way and spotted his cousin sitting on the stairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, are you okay?" asked Angelus concern laced in his voice the minute he saw his blonde goddess get out of her sister's car with her arm in a sling.

            "Angel," said Buffy feeling relieve flood through her when she saw the man she loved standing in front of her.  Without replying Buffy ran into Angelus arms and when he wrapped his arms around her she felt so safe and warm.  Something she had been longing for all night. 

            "We'll be inside if you need anything," Dawn told her sister gently.  Dawn took Andrew's hand into hers and led him inside; leaving her sister with the man she loved.

            "Love, what's the matter," asked Angelus gently as he ran his hands smoothly up and down Buffy's back feeling her relax into his embrace. He had missed her, and wanted to see her one last time before he retired for the night. So when his aunt had asked him to go get some ice-cream he had agreed quickly figuring he could see Buffy before he went to get it. However, when he arrived he found the house locked and the lights off, which had him concern due to the fact Buffy had told him she would be in for the rest of the night.

            "Spike," replied Buffy softly tilting her head so she could look up into those soft chocolate eyes that seemed to make her feel save.  "He was here tonight, and..," she stared to explain as tears fell down her face slowly and softly like rain drops on a warm April day.  

            "Your ex?" asked Angelus getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. From what Buffy and Dawn had told he Spike was bad news, and he seemed to not be able to let go of Buffy. "Did he hurt you?" asked Angelus feeling anger coming up within him at the though of anyone ever hurting Buffy.

            "He caused me to fall down the stairs," answered Buffy shortly snuggling into Angelus.  Her arm was starting to throb again, but for right now all she wanted to do was stay in Angelus's arm. 

            "I beat the crud out of him," Angelus said in an under tone feeling the anger surface. He hurt her, that jerk, hurt the woman Angelus loved with all his heart. He would not get a chance to hurt her again.

            "Don't," asked Buffy looking back up at the man she loved. "Please, Angel, just let me put tonight behind me, and if he tries something again then he knows he's going to jail.  I've told him that and so has Dawn. I just wanted to forget this whole night, and stay in your arms, okay?" she asked giving him a pleading look.

            "Okay," agreed Angelus not able to deny the beauty in his arms anything. "I'll leave him alone, but if he hurts you again, I can't say I will continue to leave him alone," replied Angelus before giving his love a loving soft kiss on her waiting lips. 

            "Stay with me tonight?" asked Buffy when their lips pulled slightly away from each other. "Hold me?" 

            "I'll hold you for as long as you want," vowed Angelus carefully lifting her up in his arms and carried her into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Spike, what are you doing?" asked Darla walking into her step-brother's room. "This place looks like a cyclone hit it," she stated watching as her brother moved past her throwing things in his travel bag. "Spike, where are you going?"

            "I going out of town for the next two days," answered Spike not bothering to look at his step-sister. "I have a friend over in the next town who I haven't seen in a while, and he would like me to come see him," he explained zipping up his bag before throwing it over his shoulder.

            "Spike, what you did?" asked Darla when she realized that her step-brother was running away from something. "Did you do something to Buffy?" she asked as fear came into her voice. What could Spike have done to the golden blonde?  Darla loved her step-brother, but she knew that Spike could be dangerous when he didn't get his own way, and Buffy certainly wasn't one to give it to him.

            "I hurt her," answered Spike looking out his window. "I hurt her, Darla, and it doesn't even bother me that much. I feel like she deserved it," he added causing Darla to look at him in disbelieve.

            "Spike, how did you hurt her?" asked Darla in shocked at Spike's revelation," and how can you not feel sorry for it?" she asked.

            "I yanked her down her stairs and she got hurt, I don't know how badly.  She wouldn't let me see, and then she threw me out. Those brat sisters of hers threaten to throw me in jail if I came near any of them again and Buffy said the same thing. So you see Step-Sister of mine I have to leave town for awhile to clear my head, and then when I come back, I can fix things with Buffy," he said sounding a little hopeful.

            "Spike, the best thing you can do right now, is go see your friend, and when you come back just forget you ever knew Buffy Summers, and both of you will be a lot happier.  Believe me I know," confessed Darla.

            "What happen between you and what his name is different then what is going on between Buffy and myself," insisted Spike putting on his leather coat.

            "No, Spike, it's not," said Darla. "My life was ruined for all those years because I couldn't let go, I refused to let go.  Now I'm telling you as someone who has been where you are now, do not, I repeat do not letting this obsession of yours going any further because sooner or later Buffy will call the police, and you know as well I do that Dawn is a great lawyer.  Dawn will go after you with out a second thought if you go near her sister again. Not to mention I Buffy is with Angelus, and being a model I am sure he has made some friends that possibly have power.  If you go messing with Buffy again! Then you'll be looking for trouble," finished Darla handing Spike his lighter she assumed he had been looking for.

            "I'll see you, Sis," replied Spike, Darla rolled her eyes in frustration as she watched her step-brother walk out of his room.

            Looking out the window she saw him drive off into the night. 

TBC___________________________let me know what you thought of this part. My muses love the reading feedback, it makes them dance for joy, and get inspired to write more~~~~~~~~~

Have a great day~~~~~~


	8. True Happiness!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 8/?

Author: TK

**Special thanks too: Angel Rose, Mavo34, Alyssa, Honey B., Natalia, Kendra, Allison Armstrong, Christine, Brittannie, Midnightmoon12, Lovebug7897, Buffster14, Sailor Earth, Tariq, Wiccasweep, Ryan, Laura C., and Buffy/Friends Fan, for all your wonderful feedback on that last part. I was thrilled to know that you enjoyed it, and wanted more of the story. My muses where dancing for joy with each one I read, and it was very inspiring. Thanks lot everyone. I hope you like this part~~~~**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Giles, have you seen the morning paper?" asked Jenny Summers walking into her the bedroom of the hotel they were staying at. 

            Giles Summers looked up at his new wife and smile," I haven't had the chance too, why is there something wrong?" he asked taking the paper from his dark hair beauty.      "Look at living section," instructed Jenny, knowing that once her husband read that article they would be on the flight back to America sooner then they had planned. 

            Giles did as his wife instructed and opened it up. What he saw both surprised him and scared him.

            'Famous Designer Hurt'

            Los Angeles-Fashion Designer Buffy Summers was attack in her home late Saturday night, by her ex-boyfriend. According to reports, Miss Summers was at home by herself at the time of the attack. Her ex-boyfriend, William Hunter, who goes by Spike, hurt Miss Summers knowing that she had a restraining order again him. No one from Miss Summers business or herself has made any comments on these aligations. 

            The new man in her life, the world famous model Angelus O'Connor had nothing to say when he was approached. All he would say was Miss Summers was doing fine, and she had no comment.  Mr. Hunter could not be reached for comments and his step-sister Darla would not comment.

            "What the bloody hell?" demanded Giles feeling anger over take him. That monster had hurt his little girl for the last time. He was heading home, this minute. "Jenny, call and change our flight," he instructed his wife standing up from their bed.  

            "I already have," answered Jenny closing her cell phone. "I had a feeling you would want to go home after reading the story. I have also tried to reach both Buffy and Dawn but neither one is picking up," she added answering her husband's first question before he asked it. Sometimes it scared her how well she new him. Her and Joyce had been friends in their earlier years, and when Giles appeared and told her of Joyce's death, she was sadden greatly. Over time, feeling developed between Giles and herself and the rest as they say was history.

            "Have you seen my brown jacket?" asked Giles as he threw his clothing into his suit case. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to check on Buffy, and make sure Spike never came near her again.

            "On the bed," responded Jenny as she too started to pack.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "How are you feeling?" asked Angelus to the petite golden blonde in his arms. He leaned back against the head board of Buffy's bed running his figures over her arm.

            "Better," replied Buffy snuggling deeper into Angelus's embrace. "The pain medication is working wonders on my arm, and you are working wonders on everything else," she commented smiling suggest up at him. "However, I do eventually have to get up and go to work," she added not sounding to happy about it," and you have a shoot today too," he said receiving a lightly brushed kiss on her forehead from Angelus.

            "No we don't," said Angelus, moving down to claim her lips. "We have all day to be together," he said softly.  

            "How did you pull that off?" asked Buffy thrilled with the idea of spending the day with Angelus rather then working.  She just didn't feel like putting up with arguments, complains, and nagging models today. Her arm was healing nicely, but it still hurt.  Angelus had ended up staying with her last night after they had dinner. It had been wonderful to fall asleep in his arms, and to wake up seeing him smile down at her. 

            "I called Riley and told him that you needed rest, and he said he handle everything from there. He really is a nice guy," commented Angelus, actually finding himself like the guy he at first thought might be competition for Buffy when he first met him.

            "He really is a good friend," agreed Buffy laying her head down on her pillow," but I really don't want to talk about him," she added giving Angelus a flirtous smile.

            "Oh, and what do you want?" asked Angelus moving on the bed so he was now leaning on his left arm and his right hand ran through Buffy's long tress of golden hair. 

            "I want you to kiss me," responded Buffy softly before wrapping her arms around Angelus neck and pulled him down into a kiss that began as soft and gentle, but soon heated up.

            Buffy felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter at Angelus's touch on her bare stomach as they ran under her shirt. She moan slightly as Angelus's tongue enter her mouth and started tangoing with hers.  He felt so wonderful, his touches were amazing, and his kisses she couldn't believe how much she wanted him.  Pulling away Buffy was glowing like the sun up at Angelus.  His chocolate brown eyes looked down at her asking permission to continue.  

            "I love you," said Buffy as if responding to his unspoken question. "Angel, I want you.  When I first saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you and you where meant for me," she confessed as a light tinted pink graced her cheeks.  She had never been this out spoken before, but Angelus was awaking feeling inside her that she never knew existed and she didn't want them to go away.

            "I love you," replied Angelus as he felt happiness surround him at Buffy's confession of love. His heart flew as he looked down at the green eye beauty in his arms, waiting for him to move forward with their relationship. He admitted to himself he wanted her too," I have loved you since I first saw you," he added brushing Buffy's hair away from her lips.  She looked like an angel laying their waiting for him. Her eyes were so full of love that it was a surprise and a thrill to him at the same time.

            "Angel, make love to me," requested Buffy knowing that if she didn't ask him now she would be to shy to do it later.  He looked down at her in surprised, but when a smile graced his face and his lips started kissing down her neck, Buffy knew she had made the right decision.

            Angel moved down to remove her three-quarter sleeve baby blue shirt. Buffy felt nerves and shy when the shirt was remove. Closing her eyes she hoped that Angel would not find her missing anything.  When he cupped her chin and kissed her lips, she knew that what he saw he liked.  

            "You're so beautiful," he said loving kissing from her collar bone all the way down to the waist of her blue jeans.

            "You're not so bad yourself," commented Buffy lost in the sensation that Angel was causing with in her. Her hands moved from her bed spread up into Angelus's soft spike brown hair.  He was creating such a strong feeling within her that all the nervousness she was beginning to feel faded away before they even really got the chance to begin. Buffy gasped as she felt her jeans disappeared along with her Victoria Secret under wear. 

            Angelus was about to start kissing her further down when he felt Buffy pull him up to her."

            "Love, are you okay?" asked Angelus," is your arm hurting, do you want to stop?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

            "Never," responded Buffy with a giggle." You just have too much clothing on," she answered placing her free hand under his white T-shirt and began to move it up his body to discard it. 

            Buffy felt Angelus hard firm muscles and she discards his T-shirt and moved on to his black jeans.  Freeing him from the jeans and his CK boxers, Buffy smiled up at him.  She felt like she was on air the minute Angelus claimed her lips in a searing kiss. 

Pulling back Angelus looked down at his Angel when she started to kiss his chest, he sigh in pleasure, and knew that they were making the right decision.

            "I love you, Buffy," said Angel softly before turning out her lights.

            "I love you, Angel," replied Buffy as she felt him enter her gentle and slowly. 

            The only sound that could be heard for the next four hours where cries of true happiness, and loving words whispered by a gentle man and his love. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Dawn, what are you doing?" asked Andrew walking up behind his brown headed girl friend as she typed away on her office computer.

            "I'm making sure that Spike stays away from my sister," answered Dawn.  She had been on the phone all day talking to the LA police department about the restraining order.  They had told her that they couldn't do anything if Buffy didn't press charges. That lead to a heated discussion in where Dawn wanted someone to watch Spike and make sure he was staying away.  However, the police she had talk to had said there was nothing they could do, it was illegal to follow someone like that if charges weren't press. 

            "How are you doing that?" asked her boyfriend, rubbing her shoulders to get some of the tension out of them. 

            "I am ordering a door to be put in our house that has a peep hole and four different locks that can only open by either a key or someone inside the house. I am also getting our alarm checked out tomorrow," answered Dawn closing down her computer.

            "You're a good sister, you know that?" Andrew pointed out, he pulled Dawn's black desk chair around so he was looking at her soft silky face. "I love you," he said before giving her a kiss.

            "I love you," replied Dawn returning the kiss.  Standing up Dawn took Andrew's hand into hers. "You ready to go to lunch?" she asked her blond headed boyfriend.  Grabbing her purse and putting it on her shoulder.

            "Lead the way," joked Andrew making Dawn smile at his goofness. The guy could be so goofy sometimes, but she wouldn't change anything about him. He was perfect to her just the way he was.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Let's go to Chandelles," suggested Dawn as the couple walked along LA Avenue. "I heard from Janice at work, that they have the best lobster there, and the best chocolate cake," she added happy to be out with her boyfriend.  She had been so tense since the other night, that she just needed some time to relax.  Dawn was pretty confident that Spike would have a hard time getting near Buffy's and hers house now. 

            "Sounds like a good idea," agreed Andrew kissing Dawn's hand. "I find that listen to co-workers about place to eat, usually turns out to be a good idea.  Like Fred was telling me the other day that I should take you to this club called Black as Night," he explained waving his arm for a taxi.  

            "That would be fun," said Dawn excitedly. "I haven't been out clubbing for a while.  Dancing is so relaxing and fun," she responded getting into the taxi Andrew had gotten to stop.

            "How about we go tomorrow night, we can ask Buffy and Angelus if they would like to go?" suggested Andrew getting a bright smile from Dawn.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy opened her eyes slowly as she yawned. She snuggled back into her pillow when she felt the light hit her eyes. Only for some reason her pillow felt hard and muscular. That's when the events from the last few hours hit her and Buffy's opened her eyes to see Angelus smiling down at her.

            "Good-evening," said Angelus smiling down at the petite woman who now held his heart and given him a reason to truly be happy.  

            "Hi," replied Buffy happily. She smiled up at him, her eyes danced with joy and body hummed with satisfaction.  She didn't regret what they did for a minute.  She was in love and she knew he was truly in love with her.

            "You were amazing, you know that," commented Angelus brushing his figure softly against Buffy's smooth silky cheek.  He traced the lining of her smile and pulled her close to him.  She was glowing and he felt terrific knowing he had caused that with in her.

            Buffy kissed his lips," You weren't so bad yourself," she mumbled before kissing him again.  He had been so gentle with her through out their love making. She had had sex one time before, but in no way did she feel anything like she felt with Angelus when he made love to her for four hours.  The man in front of her continued to surprise her with every touch, every word. He had whispered such loving words to her, and his kisses felt so wonderful everywhere they had touched. 

            "How's your arm?" asked Angelus asked indicating the arm in the sling. "I didn't hurt it did I?" he asked hoping he hadn't.  Buffy didn't cry out in pain when they were making love, but still…

            "I'm fine, My Angel," she assured him. "I didn't feel any pain, I was to distracted," she commented giving him a lusty smile. "I wonder why?" she teased before feeling herself being pushed back into her mattress.

            Angelus smiled down at her," How about I show you why," he commented causing Buffy to get excited.  

            "Bring it on," challenged Buffy using her good hand to pull Angelus down on her and her lips met his in a dance older then time itself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Giles, are you sure that we shouldn't just call the girls' house again before we go barging in?" asked Jenny as she sat on the airplane with her British husband.

            "They're not answering, Jenny, and I know Buffy she won't press charges against that monster unless she is fully convinced, and Dawn will go after him with a passion," explained Giles knowing his daughters very well.

            "You are going to go after him as well, aren't you?" asked Jenny leaning back in her seat, but not taking her eyes away Giles.

            "I am simply going to make sure that he does not come near my daughter again. He had caused Buffy enough hurt, and from what I was picking up from our last phone call. Buffy seems to be happy with this new boyfriend on hers," replied Giles looking down at his magazine. 

            "How did she meet him?" asked Jenny leaning her head on Giles's shoulder.

            "He did a shoot for her, and I guess he must have decided to stay longer," answered Giles kissing his wife on the crown of her head. 

            "Attention please, we will be landing in Los Angeles within the hour please remain sitting," the flight attended said cheerfully.

            'I'm on my way home, girls,' Giles thought to himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, do you want pizza or Chinese?" asked Angelus picking up the phone on the living room table.

            "Chinese," answered Buffy coming into the room holding to glasses of red wine. Buffy wore her pink pajama pants and rose pink tank top. Her hair had been comb out and laid in waves down her back. Handing a glass to Angelus Buffy smiled at his attire. He was dressed in his black jeans and that was it. His shirt still laid on her floor in her room.

            "Okay," answered Angelus making to call. He smiled at his girlfriend.  She walked over to the video cabinet and at the moment she was searching for something for them to watch. 

            After making love once more the two had decided to eat something when both their stomachs started to growl.  Helping the other dress, the moved out of Buffy's room and downstairs to watch a movie and eat.

            Angelus hung up the phone and made his way to the couch while he waited for Buffy to put in the movie. She finally picked one and after putting it in made her way to Angelus, but rather then sit next to him she snuggled into his lap. An action Angelus didn't mind in the least. 

            "What movie did you pick?" asked Angelus as he took a sip of his read wine.

            "Sweet Home Alabama,' answered Buffy laying her head on his should.  "It's a really good movie, I just bought it last week, and Dawnie has been on my case to watch it," she explained sweetly.  Today had to be one of the best days in her life, and it was all because of the man holding her to him like she was his world. She didn't mind being his world because he was hears.

            "Is it good?" asked Angelus, not really caring about the movie; all he cared about was the blonde in his arm. He wasn't into chick flicks, but if it made Buffy happy he was to willing to do it.

            "Dawn says it is, I haven't seen it yet," confessed Buffy relishing in the warmth Angelus always seemed to create within her.

            Angelus laid his head down upon Buffy's and the couple watched the romantic movie.

TBC__________________________let me know if you want more. Feedback keeps my muses dancing and the more they dance the more inspired they get~!~!~!~!~  They love reading them!!!!!!


	9. Dad's Home!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.**

**Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!**

**E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)**

**Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later**

**Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.**

**Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.**

**Title: Love and Fashion 9/?**

**Author: TK**

**Huge, Huge Thanks too: SexyShae, Buffster14, Brittannie, Christine, AJ, Ryan, MidnightMoon12, Court, Buffy2004angel, Slay_gal, Courtney15, Buffy, Alesha, Honey B., Kendra, Lucey, Alyssa, Erin, Ashione, Cyberwulf, Sailor Earth, Mav034, Tariq, Kelly, Julie, Amie C., and Meagan G.  I appreciate all you kind words and feedback. My muses danced for joy hearing all the kind and thoughtful comments. Thanks lots, for taking the time to send feedback to me everyone, I really do appreciate it a lot!!!! I hope you like this part!!!! **

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Faith, here are you photo shoots from yesterday, and your pay check," said Buffy early the next day as the brunette walked into her office. Buffy was feeling incredible, Angelus had ended up staying the night last night, and held her all night long. Then he drove her to work the morning, and was currently doing a photo shoot for her new jean line.  "I want to say that I was very happy to hear that you and Willow were civil to each other while I was away yesterday," she told her friend glowing with happiness.

            "Somebody got some from tall, dark, and handsome," commented Faith with a smirk on her face.  Sitting down in one of the chairs Faith took her check from Buffy," So, B, spill," she encouraged ready for so details.

            "Spill what?" asked Buffy innocently while she turned to place the photo's that would be send out to 'Seventeen' magazine in her filing cabinet. "I have know idea what you are talking about," she replied even though she knew she her glow was giving it way.

            "You and Angelus had sex!" said Faith simply not letting Buffy off the hook for one minute.  "Come on, you we're at work yesterday, and neither was he, you come in the morning glowing like a light bulb, and Dawn said she found you all curled up with him the morning," Faith pointed out leaning her elbows on her knees with interests," so talk."

            "Don't you have another shoot to do today," asked Buffy smiling brightly?  She couldn't help it, she was in love.  "I hear that your agent might have you a shoot in Europe this coming summer, that sounds interesting," she said trying to change the subject. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by her and Angelus happiness, she just didn't want to share right away.

            "Buffy, Darla fell on her face again," exclaimed Willow running into Buffy's office, face pink with laughter. "Hey, Faith am I interrupting something?" she asked when she noticed her friend's glow, and he co-workers sly smile. 

            "Buffy slept with Angelus," blurted Faith, receiving a disbelief look from Buffy. "What, B, we know you did," she stated laughing.

            "Faith!" shouted Buffy," I can't believe you just said that," she said grabbing her vanilla folder with accounting figures she needed her account to go over today. Sometimes she just really wished she could gag Faith.

            "That's why when I saw Mr. O'Connor today, he wore a grin on his face," commented Willow grinning at her friend who was now blushing. "He got a happy," she added pulling her red hair back from her face.

            "What did you say about Darla?" asked Buffy smiling.

            "She fell in that new dress of yours and knocked over the camera which in turn knocked over the lighting, which fell on the poor photographer," explained Willow as Faith burst out laughing. "It's not funny," insisted Willow trying not to laugh, but failing miserly.

            "You're got to be kidding me," said Buffy running her hand through her golden tresses," that girl is completely accident prone," she commented two of her top models and friends. "I better go handle it," she said laughing a little. "Willow, you can go to lunch now, and Faith, I need you to go check out when James is going to be able to reschedule your photo shoot for the fashion show next month," she explained before leaving the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Mr. Prince, how are you doing?" Buffy asked the man lying down with a ice-pack to his head. "I am so sorry, about the shoot. I was just told about it," she said kindly, sitting down next to the forty-year old photographer.  "Can I get you something?" she asked sweetly.

            "No, Dear, I'm fine," Mr. Prince assured the young woman sitting next to him. "I just need to lye down a few minutes until everything stops spinning," he explained causing Buffy to be a concern.

            "How about you take the rest of the day off," she offered the older man. "I don't need the shoots of Darla until tomorrow anyway, and you really seem like you could use a break," she said gently handing him a new ice-pack, and took the old one and threw it in the garbage.

            "Thank you, Dear," said Mr. Prince gratefully," and may I say I am sorry to hear about that awful attack on you by that ex of yours," he said sympathetically.  

            "I'm sorry, what?" asked Buffy shocked that Mr. Prince would know of her encounter with Spike the other night.  "Mr. Prince, where did you hear such a thing?" she asked curiously as she helped the old man up.

            "I read it in the newspaper, Dear," responded Mr. Prince leaning down to grab his carmare bag. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," he promised, but Buffy was to preoccupied to say anything. 

            'It was in the newspapaer?' Buffy asked herself not hearing a word of what Mr. Prince said to her.

            "Are you okay, Dear?" asked the photographer with concern. "Miss Summers," he tried again tapping Buffy's shoulder.

            "What I'm sorry," Buffy apologized snapping out of her thought. "Did you say something, Mr. Prince?" she asked turning her attention back to her employee.

            "I asked if you were alright, perhaps you should go home and get some rest as well," he suggested still concern for his young boss.  The young woman before him seemed deep in thought, so the Mr. Prince was a concern for his boss.

            "Thank you for the suggestion," said Buffy politely putting back on a smile," I have a lot to do today, though, so why don't you go get some rest and tomorrow I promise your day will go a lot better," she vowed accompanying Mr. Prince to the elevator.  

            "Have a good day, Miss Summers," replied Mr. Prince still not sure his boss was all right, but what could he do.  She was the boss, and he was the employee. So with a final nod from Buffy the elevator closed and he was on his way home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                        "Dawn," exclaimed Buffy walking into her sister's office later that day. "Have you seen this?" she asked tossing a newspaper on the lawyers desks. 

            Looking down at the article on the front page, Dawn cringed when she saw the heading.

            'Fashion Star Buffy Summers attacked'

            "Buffy, you can't let this get to you," insisted Dawn rationally, tiring to keep her sister from getting stressed out. Dawn knew Buffy didn't like to have bad publicity like that especially with her fashion show next month.

            "Can't let this get to me?" asked Buffy in shocked sitting leaning against the huge tear window. "Dawnie, I have a show in a month and because of that article, which is no doubt not the only one out their, instead of journalist and magazines being completely interested in my designs, they're going to be asking all about what happen, and if I'm bring charges against Spike. Then they're going to start asking stuff about Angel, and I am going to ring Spike's neck personally if this causing any sort of troubles with my relationship," she sounding really upset, which made Dawn dislike Spike even more then before. 

            "He's going to jail if he comes near you again," stated Dawn pulling out a piece of yellow legal paper with black writing on it. "Look at this," she said getting up and handed Buffy the paper she had been working on yesterday before Andrew came in.

            Buffy looked it over and was surprised, yet satisfied with what it said," Is this legal?" she asked her sister not believing her eyes. "I mean he could serious be put away for this long if he so much as walks within twenty feet of me?" she asked handing the new restraining order back to her sister.  

            "Yes," answered Dawn proudly. "I don't want a repeat of the other night. I made some calls yesterday and explained the situation, and the end result was this," she said happy that her sister was smiling again. 

            "Thank you," said Buffy thankful and hugs her twin sister.  "You're the best," she told her.

            "I have the best sister," replied Dawn pulling out of the sisterly hug. "I have to watch out for her like she does me," she said getting a laugh out of Buffy.

            "True," agreed Buffy," so did you know about the newspaper article? "She asked getting back to the reason why she had come to see her sister in the first place.

            "I did," admitted Dawn," and, Buffy, Dad knows too, he and Jenny just landed a hour ago, and are on their way to see you at work," she said relating the message she was going to call and tell her sister about.

            "Great," said Buffy rubbing her temples. She was getting a headache now," okay, first I'll have to deal with Dad," she said snapping into her business voice," then I'll organize a news conference with some heads of the news paper, and give them some sort of a comment to straighten this story out, and then all I have to do is get the rest of my designs ready for the show," rambled Buffy walking back and forth in front of Dawn's desk thinking up things she had to do.

            "Sounds like a plan," commented Dawn pushing a chair in front of Buffy. "Sit down, Sis, your making me get a headache with all that pacing. Do you want me to call the conference?" she asked trying to help out. "I have all that I need to do for the case I am working on done. So if you want me to make the call instead of having your secretary Kimberly do it, I will," she offered picking up her cell phone that was ringing.

            "That would be great, Dawnie, thanks," Buffy said thankful for her sister's help. "I got to go back to work and deal with Dad," she said note looking forward to discussing Spike with her father. She loved her father, but he was very overprotective sometimes.

            "Good-luck," said Dawn covering her phone.

            "Bye, Dawnie," Buffy said to her brunette sister.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Kimberly, is Buffy in?" Angelus asked the red headed secretary who worked for his Love.

            "She went out to see her sister, but she should be back soon, Mr. O'Connor. If you would like I can let you into her office to wait for her. I'm sure she would mind at all," replied the thirty year old woman looking Angelus up and down.

            "That would be great, Kimberly, thank you," said Angelus politely, after Kimberly unlocked Buffy's door Angelus went in to wait for Buffy to get back.  

            He had to admit to himself that he had been concern that she would get a lot of questions about her arm, and Spike the morning. He himself had seen the newspaper first thing when he walked into the shoot, and was at once asked question after question. Angelus had no idea what to tell any of his co-workers so he had just said no comment, and that if they wanted to know they would have to wait and see if Buffy would talk about it.

            "Who are you?" asked a older male's voice causing Angelus to turn away from the window he had been looking out of to a older man wearing a white t-shirt with a black covered jacket and dress backs," and why may I ask are you in my daughter's office without her?" he asked curiously.

            "Giles, that's Angelus O'Connor," a black headed woman said beside him. "Hello,  Mr. O'Connor, I'm Buffy's step-mother Jenny Summers and this is her father Giles Summers. We're looking for our daughter," she explained politely giving her husband a look that told him to relax.

            "Nice to meet you, Sir, Madame," Angelus said politely.  He couldn't believe he was meeting Buffy's father and step-mother for the first time alone. "Buffy is with her Dawn at the moment, but Kimberly assures me that Buffy will be back soon, so we can all wait in here and wait for her," he explained feeling slightly nervous from the protective father look Giles was giving him. 

            "Mr. O'Connor…," began Giles as he and his wife sat down in Buffy's office chairs. 

            "Please, Sir, you can call me Angelus.  Mr. O'Connor is my father," he said kindly with a half grin. Sitting down on the chair at Buffy's desk, he took a silent breath and pray to whoever was listening that he made a good impression on these people. Buffy was very important to him, and if he mad her father mad, there's no telling what would happen.

            "Very well," said Giles," Angelus, where were you when that monster attacked my little girl?" he asked bluntly. 

            "Giles," exclaimed Jenny giving her husband a disapproving look at the tone of his voice. "Be nice to the young man," she said taking Gile's hand into hers.

            "I was at home, Sir," answered Angelus truthfully. " I didn't even know he was at her house until later that night when I stopped by to see her," he went on," If I had been there, Buffy, would have never gotten hurt, I promise you that," he admitted leaning back in Buffy's comfortable chair.

            "I'm sure," replied a kind Jenny before her husband could say anything. "How long have you and Buffy been together?" she asked curiously and trying to make friendly conversation.

            "Two weeks," Angelus answered feeling more comfortable talking with Jenny then with Giles. "My cousin is dating Dawn, and they introduced us, and things took off from there," he added politely.  "Buffy, told me you two were in London this past week, was it a nice trip?" he asked deciding that getting to know Buffy's parents where a good idea.

            "It was wonderful," replied Jenny happily. "London is such a lovely place to visit, especially when you have family there," she commented leaning her head on Gile's shoulder.

            "How long are you planning to stay?" interrupted Giles," I will not have some young man break Buffy's hear again," he said firmly taking his glasses off to clean them.

            "I was planning to stay a two weeks, now I have moved it to a month, and if things keep going the way they're going, I am would like to stay here with Buffy," he confessed honestly. Andrew had asked him the same thing over the phone last night when he called to say he was staying with Buffy. Angelus had told Andrew the same thing he told Giles. Buffy was important to him and being with her made him happy and he wasn't ready to give that up. He was in love and she loved him, that was worth all the miss jobs in the world.

            "Very good answer," said Giles, this young man seemed to be a good guy, but he would not let up that fast. First appearances could be deceiving," Now, Angelus, I have spoken to my daughter Dawn the morning and she assured me that Buffy was okay, and that the Spike situation was being taken care of. Now what I want to know from you is, if that horrible monster claiming to love my daughter, yet he hurts her comes near her again are you going to be willing to protect her?" he asked curiously putting his glasses back on to his face.

            "I would protect Buffy with my life, Sir," admitted Angelus truthfully.

            "Let us hope it doesn't ever come to that," commented Buffy walking into the room. "Daddy, Jenny, hello," she said greeting her father and step-mother.  "Daddy, have you been nice to Angelus?" she asked curiously. She knew how her father got sometimes. 

            "We have been having a talk about keeping you safe," explained Giles giving his little girl a hug.  "Are you alright?" he asked looking down at her arm in a sling.

            "I'm fine, Daddy," assured Buffy. "Dawn has taken out a new restraining order against Spike, and if he breaks this one he automatically goes to jail for ten years," she said feeling happy.  She walked over to her lover and sat down in his lap. "Are you done for today?" she asked softly. 

            "Completely," responded Angelus giving her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't kiss her like he wanted to in front of her parents.

            "Good," replied Buffy smiling big before giving him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "How was your trip?"she asked her father and step-mother as she laid her head on Angelus shoulder. "Is grandmother doing well?" she asked her father referring to Grandmother Summers.

            "She is," answered Giles liking the happy glow that Buffy wore on her face. It suited his daughter to be happy. It suited both his little girls. "She sends her love to you and Dawn along with some gifts that are packed away in Jenny's suitcase.  I'll bring them to you later this evening, unless you have other plans," he amended quickly. The way Angelus was looking at his daughter made him remember the way he uses to look at Joyce, and what that look really meant. Angelus was in love with Buffy, and from the looks of it his daughter was in fact in love as well.

            "How about I fix dinner for everyone tonight," offered Buffy as the ideas hit her," you two can come over and get to know the two men in Dawnie and my life, and Andrew and Angelus could get to know you," she suggested knowing her sister would go for the idea. Dawn had been working on ideas for a month to get their father to met Andrew.

            "That sounds great, Sweetie," said Giles more calmer then he was when he arrived home the morning. It was obvious to him that Buffy was doing okay, and that Angelus made her happy. So for his daughter sake he would get to know this man, and for his other daughter's sake he would get to know Andrew.

            "How about dinner at eight?" suggested Jenny glad that her husband was giving Angelus a chance.

            "That sounds great, Jenny," agreed Buffy happily.

TBC-------------------Let me know if you want more. Feedback is the key to unlocking my ideas. My muses need those ideas to write!!!! They dance for joy when they read feedback!!!!


	10. Dad comes to Dinner!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to 
    
    Joss Whendon.
    
    Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!
    
    E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com
    
    Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)
    
    Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later
    
    Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in 
    
    the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam 
    
    O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.
    
    Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.
    
    Authors note 3: The Thank you to all the wonderful people who sent me 
    
    feedback are at the end of this part. Thanks lots you guys!!!!!!
    
    Title: Love and Fashion 10/?
    
    Author: TK
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    
    Part 10
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^     
    
                    "Dawn, will you calm down," said Buffy with laughter in 
    
    her voice later that night as she stirred the crème potatoes for their 
    
    dinner with their boyfriends and parents.  "Dad seemed to really like 
    
    Angel, so that means more then likely he's going to like Andrew as 
    
    well," the golden blonde stated.
    
                "How do you know for sure though?" asked a anxiety Dawn 
    
    adding sliced carrots to the beef dish she was making," what if Dad meets 
    
    him, and then decides that Andrew is not good enough for me," she asked 
    
    her smiling sister.
    
                "He'll like Andrew, just like he likes Angel," said Buffy 
    
    again wiping her hands on her white lacey apron.  "Now the crème 
    
    potatoes are done. I'm going to put them in the microwave so they don't get 
    
    cold really fast, and I'm going to now go change," she told her sister, 
    
    leaving the room Buffy ran up to her big room excitedly. 
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    
                'Angel is going to love this dress,' thought Buffy twenty 
    
    minutes later as she check herself out in her doorway mirror. She wore a 
    
    black knitted dress that fit her perfectly. It was sleeveless and 
    
    showed off her well tanned arms.  On her feet were simply black strap 
    
    sandals.  Her hair laid curled around her shoulders. 'I look good for 
    
    tonight's dinner,' was her final thought.
    
                "Buffy, how does this look?" asked Dawn as she waltzed into 
    
    her sister's room wearing a dark green knee length skirt and white tank 
    
    top with beautiful beading on it in a decorative pattern.
    
                "It looks really nice, Dawnie," commented Buffy happily.  
    
    "Now lets go wait for our guest to arrive shall we?" she asked moving 
    
    past her sister out the door. 
    
                "What if…?" Dawn started to asked, but Buffy pulled her out 
    
    of the room before she had time to finish.
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    
                It was seven fifty when the door bell rang.  Jumping up 
    
    from her place Buffy made her way to the door, and sweetly opened the 
    
    door.  The sight before her blew her mind and made her want him right then. 
    
    There in front of her stood Angelus wearing a two piece proper suit 
    
    pants, and a classy jungle green sweater. His usually spiky hair was all 
    
    nicely gelled up and looked really good. Beside him stood Andrew in tan 
    
    kanki pants and a black dress shirt, both of them looked to be really 
    
    nervous. The idea that they were made Buffy think how cute they were. 
    
                "Come in," said Buffy politely gesturing for them to walk 
    
    in. "How are you two this evening?" she asked leading them into the 
    
    dinning room where Dawn was finishing up placing the food on the table.
    
                "Much better now," admitted Angelus taking Buffy into his 
    
    arms.  "I've missed you," he commented before his warm loving lips 
    
    descended upon hers in a sweet tasty kiss.
    
                "Hi," Andrew said taking Dawn into his arms. "This dinner 
    
    looks wonderful," he commented before giving Dawn a greeting kiss. "Did 
    
    you make it all by yourself?" he asked his girlfriend as the two of 
    
    them moved away from the two lovers who were still wrapped up in each 
    
    other's kiss.
    
                "Actually, I made the meat dish, Buffy cooked the potatoes 
    
    and made the desert," explained Dawn sitting down in the chair Andrew 
    
    had pulled out for her. "How was work today?" she asked giving her 
    
    boyfriend a gentle squeeze of the hand.  "My father is going to love you," 
    
    she assured him when she noticed him looking a little nervous.  "Buffy 
    
    promised," she added.
    
                "Angelus said that your father was a nice man and so was 
    
    your step-mother," replied Andrew calmly, hoping his cousin was right.
    
                "They are," said Angelus in his deep warm voice," You look 
    
    gorgeous," he commented kissing Buffy on the neck before pulling out a 
    
    chair for her to sit in.
    
                "Thank you," replied Buffy as her face light up brightly.  
    
    "You don't look so bad yourself," she pointed out taking his hand into 
    
    hers. "I was thinking after dinner, maybe you and I could go for a 
    
    walk," she suggested feeling like she had just won the lottery being that 
    
    close to him.
    
                "It sounds like a plan to me," agreed Angelus giving 
    
    Buffy's hand a kiss.  
    
                The door bell ringing again snapped both couples out of 
    
    their love gazes.  Excusing herself Buffy made her way to the door to 
    
    invite her father in, however, when she got there it wasn't her parents she 
    
    saw standing there.
    
                "Good-bye," said Buffy to the Billy-Idol Wanna Be shutting 
    
    the door in his face.
    
                "Buffy, I came here to apologize," Spike's voice could be 
    
    heard from the outside. 
    
                Hearing Spike's voice Dawn came rushing to her sister 
    
    followed by the man in the room.
    
                "Buffy, was Spike just at the door?" asked Dawn picking up 
    
    the phone to call the police.  She was not going to have him ruining 
    
    her dinner at all. She certainly wasn't going to have him hurt her sister 
    
    again.
    
                "Yeah, Dawnie, it was him," admitted Buffy upset about 
    
    seeing Spike once again.  "Call the police," she told her sister, feeling 
    
    Angelus arms wrap around her waist Buffy suddenly felt save again.  She 
    
    loved this man holding her so much, what was she thinking getting 
    
    involved with someone like Spike when all along the perfect man was waiting 
    
    for her.  
    
                "Yes, hello, this is Dawn Summers," Dawn said into the 
    
    phone. "I would like to report a restraining order being broke," she 
    
    explained. "The offender was here a couple of minutes ago, I am in my house 
    
    now and I'm not for sure if he's gone, but he is not suppose to come 
    
    anywhere near my sister who has the restraining order against him, and yet 
    
    he keeps doing it," added Dawn as she gave the police all the info.
    
                "Stay here," Angelus instructed Buffy before motioning to 
    
    Andrew to watch the girls. 
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    
                Walking outside Angelus looked around the perimeter, but 
    
    seeing nothing he was about to go back in when a male's voice stopped him 
    
    stopped him in his tracks.
    
                "So you're the new pretty boy that is sleeping with my 
    
    girl," commented Spike walking out of the bushes. "You know she's a tease, 
    
    and once she's done with you, she'll spit you out and treat you 
    
    horribly," he stated pulling a white looking cigarette into his mouth before 
    
    continuing on," she'll tell you she loves you and you're the only one 
    
    for her and then one day that'll change and you'll be nothing to her," he 
    
    said getting anger and anger.
    
                "Leave her alone, Spike," warned Angelus walking up to the 
    
    slightly shorter man. "I don't know you very well and quit frankly I 
    
    don't want to know you.  However, if you come near her again I will make 
    
    it my business to make sure you pay for it," he added sounding dead 
    
    serious.
    
                "The big Poof is a knight in shining armor, how cute," 
    
    commented Spike in disgust taking a big puff of the white cigarette. "I'm 
    
    just tiring to get what is mine back," he said sounding as if Buffy was 
    
    his object.
    
                "She is not a thing, Spike," stated Angelus getting really 
    
    fed up with this man, if you could call him that, in front of him.  
    
    "She is a loving, caring human being, and deserves someone who is going to 
    
    love her and tells her that she deserves all the happiness in the 
    
    world," said Angelus looking behind him.  He waved at his cousin who was 
    
    looking out of the window.  
    
                When Andrew made a sign that the police where on their way, 
    
    Angelus had to smile," You're never going to hurt her again," he said 
    
    getting a disbelief look from Spike, who was about to say something when 
    
    a police car pulled up to the curb.
    
                "She called the cops," yelled Spike in shocked before 
    
    turning his back and running to his motorcycle.
    
                "Hold it," hollered Angelus grabbing onto Spike's arm," 
    
    You're not going anywhere, but where you belong," he stated causing Spike 
    
    to gulp when he saw the deadly look in Angelus eyes.
    
                "No," said Spike taking the white cigarette out of his 
    
    mouth and applied it to Angelus's arm causing Angelus to pull back in pain 
    
    at the burn long enough for Spike to run to his motorcycle and hop on.  
    
                "You're under arrest," a young police man said catching 
    
    Spike's arm before he could start his motorcycle. "You are being charged 
    
    with violating a restraining order, you have the right to remain silent, 
    
    any thing you say can and will…," the police droned on reading Spike's 
    
    his right.
    
                Buffy ran out to Angelus to check his arm," Are you okay?" 
    
    she asked with concern. "What did he do?" she asked grabbing his arm to 
    
    look at it.  When she saw the little burnt mark she kissed it tenderly. 
    
                "You can't do this to me," complained Spike as handcuffs 
    
    were placed around his wrist.
    
                "We just did, Spike," commented Dawn walking to her sister 
    
    and Angelus with Andrew behind her.  "You're going to jail, and this 
    
    time it's more then just a few months."
    
                "Buffy, tell them to let me go," pleaded Spike looking at 
    
    his ex, who was wrapped in the arms of a man he really hated with a 
    
    passion.
    
                "You were warned, Spike," said Buffy truthfully looking at 
    
    her ex. "I told you if you came near me again I would have you 
    
    arrested.  Dawn did some work and you'll never come near me again," she told 
    
    him firmly, feeling really confident with her sister and her boyfriend by 
    
    her side.
    
                "Take him away," instructed the male police man handing 
    
    Spike over to two others.
    
                "Bye, Spike," said Buffy simply as Angelus kissed her 
    
    forehead. 
    
                "Buffy, Dawn," a fanatic voice called causing both girls to 
    
    turn in time to see their father and step-mother making their way 
    
    towards them.
    
                "Hi, Daddy," said Buffy gently pulling out of Angelus arms 
    
    to walk over to her father who looked like he was going to have a heart 
    
    attack. "We're fine," she told him as he hugged her to him.
    
                "What was he doing here?" demanded Giles when he saw Spike 
    
    being put into the police car. "Did he try something?" he wanted to 
    
    know, he was willing to handle the young man himself if he needed too.
    
                "He just showed up at the door," answered Dawn receiving a 
    
    hug from Jenny," but Angelus had a talk with him and I called the 
    
    police.  Don't worry, Daddy, he's not going to be coming near Buffy for a 
    
    very long time," confirmed Dawn giving her father a hug.
    
                "Now shall we go eat dinner?" asked Buffy taking Angelus's 
    
    hand within hers once again.  "Dawn and I worked really hard on it, and 
    
    it's your favorite," she told her father leading everyone into the 
    
    house. 
    
                "I am going to need you to come down to the station and 
    
    make some statements," a brown headed police officer commented catching 
    
    the family before they made their was back into the house.
    
                "Can  we come down tomorrow morning and make them?" asked 
    
    Buffy not  wanting the dinner to be ruined by Spike's interruptions.
    
                "Of course, Miss Summers, and May I just say, my daughter 
    
    just loves your clothing," commented the brown headed police kindly to 
    
    the golden blonde fashion designer in front of him.
    
                "Thank you," said Buffy politely," I am glad, my new line 
    
    comes out next month if she is interested," she replied causing the man 
    
    to smile.
    
                "Oh, she'll be interested alright," responded the brown 
    
    headed police man.  "My name is Wesley Windemprice, by the way, and when 
    
    you come in to the police station tomorrow morning just asked for me, 
    
    and we'll get the papers going to make sure this young man doesn't bother 
    
    you again," he assured her. 
    
                "Thank you," replied Buffy, she waved at the police at they 
    
    left with a screaming Spike in their back seat.  'Boy I am glad to see 
    
    Spike in that car,' thought Buffy happily as she followed the people 
    
    she loved into the house.
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    
                "So, Angelus, modeling must be a very demanding job," 
    
    commented Giles taking a bite of his beef dish.  "Are you planning on 
    
    staying here or moving around?" he asked as the interrogation of the two men 
    
    his daughters were dating continued on.
    
                "Like I said early today, I plan on staying here for 
    
    awhile. I want to be with Buffy, Sir," he answered getting a big bright smile 
    
    from Buffy as she squeezed his hand under the table.
    
                "Andrew, how about you?" asked Giles satisfied with 
    
    Angelus's answer for now. So he moved on to Dawn's boyfriend.
    
                "Well, Mr. Summers, I work here in LA so anytime Dawn needs 
    
    me I'll be there in a heart beat," he answered kindly.  He was still a 
    
    little nervous when it came to talking to Giles, but Dawn was holding 
    
    onto his arm in encouragement.
    
                "Daddy, how does the food taste?" asked Buffy deciding to 
    
    step in and give the boys a break.  Her father had been asking both of 
    
    them questions left and right for the past twenty minutes.  Both Angelus 
    
    and Andrew looked like they were doing fine, but inside Buffy knew they 
    
    were hoping to impress Dawn and her father.
    
                "It taste wonderful, Sweetie," complemented Giles.  "You 
    
    and your sister cook like Joyce," he said smiling at his girls, as he 
    
    remembered his late wife.
    
                "Jenny, I love that blouse," said Dawn politely pointing at 
    
    the purple classy peasant top Buffy and hers step-mother wore.  "Where 
    
    did you get it?" she asked taking a sip of her white wine. 
    
                "It's from Buffy's last line for older woman," answered 
    
    Jenny sweetly taking a sip of her red wine.
    
                "I don't remember that being in your line," Dawn said 
    
    turning to her sister, who wasn't paying attention to anyone but Angelus at 
    
    that moment.
    
                "Earth to Buffy," called Dawn snapping Buffy out of her 
    
    loving gaze she held with Angelus.
    
                "What, Dawnie, did you say something?" asked Buffy causing 
    
    her sister and everyone outside of Angelus to laugh at her. "What? 
    
    What's so funny?" she asked wanting to know.
    
                "Never mind," said Dawn shaking her head," You're 
    
    hopeless," she teased earning a piece of napkin thrown at her courtesy of Buffy.
    
                "Look who's talking," Buffy shot back grinning when the 
    
    napkin piece landed in her sister's hair.
    
                "Girls, not at the table," said Giles when Dawn threw back 
    
    her whole napkin.  "Act your age," he said in a normal undertone. How 
    
    he missed moments like these. Ever since Buffy had gotten her own place 
    
    and Dawn had moved in with her, he had been lonely, even with Jenny, he 
    
    missed seeing his daughters running all over the house or getting phone 
    
    calls at all hours of the night.
    
                "I am acting my age," commented Dawn placing her hand down 
    
    in her lap trying to look like a perfect angel," Buffy, is the one who 
    
    needs to grow up," she threw out.
    
                "You started it," Buffy pointed out, and was about to say 
    
    more but sighed happily instead when Angelus brought her hand up to his 
    
    lips and gave her a kiss.
    
                "I love you," Angelus told Buffy sweetly with her whole 
    
    family watching, all of them shared a smile before excusing themselves to 
    
    the patio to have desert. 
    
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    
                Buffy leaned back into Angelus arms as he kissed down her 
    
    neck in little kisses," Tonight was perfect," she said softly closing 
    
    her eyes as a strong passionate sensation over took her.
    
                After dinner and a little more talking Jenny and Giles had 
    
    been satisfied with their meeting of the two men in Buffy and Dawn's 
    
    life so they went home, and Dawn decided to stay at Andrew's that night 
    
    which left Angelus to stay with Buffy.  Not that Buffy minded one little 
    
    bit, she was planning on talking Angelus into staying with her anyway, 
    
    Dawn staying over at Andrew's was a bonus.
    
                "It's not over yet," confessed Angelus in a mischief voice 
    
    before capturing Buffy's soft lips with his. "I'm going to show you 
    
    over and over how much I love you," he told her when he moved from her 
    
    mouth to her cheek.
    
                "Then what are you waiting for," replied Buffy feeling 
    
    herself getting really heated up, and wanting him so badly.
    
                The rest of the night was filled a happy couple letting the 
    
    other know how in love with each other they really where.
    
    TBC___________________-with feedback!! My muses where so happy to read 
    
    all the feedback from the last part, that they would like to read some 
    
    more. Feedback is the key to keeping the box of ideas opened for the 
    
    writing muses!!!! 
    
    Special thanks too everyone who sent me feedback. I really appreciate 
    
    it a lot. The feedback has been wonderful, and I really enjoy reading 
    
    each and everyone one. It means a lot that you guys send me feedback and 
    
    let me know what you think of each new part that is put out. Thanks 
    
    lots, everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Thanks lots too: Ryan
    
    Christine
    
    Amie C.
    
    Lovebug7897
    
    Mav034
    
    Alyssa
    
    Buffy
    
    Buffy2004angel
    
    Lauren
    
    Allison A.
    
    Dragonqueen05
    
    Kendra
    
    Nicolio27
    
    Angel Rose
    
    Ashione
    
    Buffster14
    
    Isis
    
    Natasha
    
    Court
    
    Sailor Earth
    
    Tariq
    
    Brittannie
    
    Thanks a lot all of you for the wonderful, thoughtful 
    
    feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Fashion Show!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 11/12

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            A month after the whole thing with Spike things for Buffy and Angel were really heating up. Buffy looked into her mirror at work sighing happily. She was meeting Angelus in less then a hour for lunch, and then it was on to the High Tower Fashion Theater where she would get everything ready for the next night's début of her new designs. 

            "Miss Summer, phone call," said Kimberly sticking her head in her bosses office door. The red head had to smile at the young woman she worked for when she saw the excitement on her face. She as well as everyone else at work at seen a great change in their boss in the last two months, and everyone was glad to see that change.

            "Thank you, Kim," replied Buffy politely picking up her phone.  "Hello, Buffy Summers speaking," she said into the receiver.  

            "Hello, Miss Summers, this is Liza Cook from Time Fashion Magazine, I was hoping to get a quote from you on the rumors going around about your newest model Mr. O'Connor," asked the reporter.

            "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" said Buffy a little confused sitting down in her chair watching the clock so she knew when to leave to go met Angel.

            "Well there is a rumor going around that he and one of your fellow model's were seen last night looking very cozy at Franchise," the report said sounding like a snoop.

            "I assure you, Mrs. Cook, Angelus was not out with another woman last night, we spent the night with my family," explained Buffy calmly.  It really surprised her reports would ask sometimes. 

            "Well, then I have another question if you don't mind," said Mrs. Cook snooping again, sounding to Buffy like a dog sniffing for a bone.

            "Yes," prompted Buffy wanting to get this phone call over with so she could go see Angelus.  "What is it, Mrs. Cook?" she asked standing up from her seat to grab her coat.  She had exactly twenty minutes to meet Angelus at Franchise and she didn't want to be later. 

            "I was wondering if the other rumor about you being pregnant was a true statement?" she asked surprise Buffy making her stop at her door. 

            "Mrs. Cook, I am not pregnant," answered Buffy with a disbelieve look on her face.  "Where do you hear all these rumors from, the National Enquire?" she asked walking out of her office.  Buffy waved to Kimberly and Riley as she walked by and got onto the elevator.

            "I am not able to release that," responded Mrs. Cook sweetly.  "Thank you for your time, Miss Summers.  Have a nice day," she said before she hung up.

            'I can't believe some of this stuff,' thought Buffy as she made her way out of the building at over to her parked car. 'Not that I wouldn't mind having Angelus children of course,' she thought happily.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Angelus, why aren't you at work?" asked Faith walking over to the hot looking model.  

            "I don't have to work today.  I'm meeting Buffy here for lunch," explained Angelus looking up at the brunette.

            "So you and B are really close, huh?" asked Faith sitting down in Buffy's chair before Angelus could say something about it. "You know it's really good you showed up when you did. Everyone at work is saying how Buffy is even more fun to work with then she was before. B seems a lot more happy, and she living life to the fullest," commented Faith taking a bite out of one of the bed sticks on the table.  

            "Buffy, is an amazing woman," complimented Angelus smiling at the thought of his love.  "I have met a lot of woman and have dating many of them, but none of them compared to Buffy. The way she smiles, her little laugh, the way she sees good in everyone, it just amazes me every time I am with her," he added sounding like a love sick teenager, but he didn't care because for the first time in his life he was in love and he didn't plan on let that go.

            "You're pathic," commented Faith laughing.

            "Yeah, I am, but I like it," agreed Angelus laughing as well.

            "Just take of her and be happy," said Faith getting up from the seat when she saw Buffy walk into the restraint. "Hey, B," greeted Faith when Buffy reached them.

            "Hi, Faith, are you done with your shoots for the day?" asked Buffy, big grin on her face when Angelus got up and pulled out her chair for her.

            "I am," replied Faith. "I'll see you two at work," she said and then she was gone.

            "Very colorful girl," commented Angelus taking Buffy's hand into his," so how is your day going?" he asked his love kissing the top of her hand.

            "I just got an interesting phone call," responded Buffy cheerfully.  "Apparently there two rumors going around that you were with someone other then me last night, and that I was pregnant with your child," she said causing Angelus to laugh.

            "You're kidding," stated Angelus when he got himself under control.  "Where did they hear that from?" he asked running his thumb smoothly over Buffy's hand in a circular pattern.

            "They wouldn't tell me, but I told them the truth, and the big shocker is after that the report just hung up, she didn't harass me or anything," commented Buffy, a waiter walked up to them and asked them what they would like.

            After ordering Buffy and Angelus had a nice loving chat, feeding each other through out the meal.  Through the meal though Angelus wondered if when he should tell Buffy the news he had heard the morning or not.  She looked so happy, could he really be away from her for two weeks.  He didn't think he could not when she was his life and love. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Soon Buffy had to go back to work, but invited Angelus over that night to spend time together. 

            "Is there any place I rather be?" he asked kissing the top of Buffy's hand as they stood outside of 'Spotlight Fashions.'

            "I hope not," answered Buffy giving Angelus one last final kiss of love and passion before going back inside.

            "Wait," called Angelus as Buffy reached for the door. "I wanted to ask you something," he said grabbing her hand and pulled her into the landscape area on the side of the building.

            "Angel is something wrong?" asked Buffy when she noticed Angelus's face expression had changed.  "Something is wrong isn't it?" she asked filling panicky set in. "What is it?" she asked as Angelus pulled her down into his lap.  

            "Hey, don't look so scare," responded Angelus kissing Buffy's small little lips. "I'm not going to break up with you or anything like that," he promised grateful when he saw the worry look leave Buffy's face as fast as it had came.

            "Then what?" asked Buffy running her figures lightly through Angelus hair getting a ten watt smile from him.  "Whatever it is you can tell me," she assured him looking into his loving chocolate eyes filled with love, love for her.  She knew he loved her as much as she loved him, and she would make sure he always knew how much for as long as they were together. Not that Buffy could really imagine being without Angelus. If she had her way he would be with her forever.

            "I got a call from my agent late last night," began Angelus running his hands smoothly up and down Buffy's back, knowing that rubbing her back gently made Buffy relax.  "He said that I have to go do a shoot in New York this week because of some prior commitment I made a few months ago, it'll take two weeks, but I promise I am coming back to you," he vowed and then waited for Buffy's response hoping it was a good one. 

            "I know you will," she said wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in she kissed his waiting lips.  "I'm going to be awfully lonely without you to warm me up at night," she commented softly.

            "I'll be back before you know it," said Angelus pulling back from Buffy's lips, and made his way to her delicate little neck.  "I'm going to miss you," he admitted, smiling when he got a moan from Buffy in reply to what he was doing to her neck.

            "Hurry home," replied Buffy adjusting on his lap so she was looking into his eyes once more.  

            "You know I will," he promised with one last kiss, for now.

            "When do you leave?" she asked as they stood up and she straightens out her black spilt skirt that had ridden up somewhat when they started kissing.

            "I have to leave tomorrow morning which means I won't be able to see your fashion show in person, but I promise I'll watch it on television and when I get home you can tell me all about it," he answered taking her hand and lead her back to the entrance to the building.

            "I'll see you tonight, and we can say good-bye properly," said Angelus giving her a mischief grin with a suggestive look.

            "You're on, my place?" she asked all too willingly to give him a proper good-bye.

            "I'll see you at eight," he told her before giving her one last kiss and left.

            'I am so lucky,' Buffy thought to herself as she went into the building.  The rest of the day flew by for Buffy as her anxiety awaited seeing Angelus again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

            "Hello. I am Rona Kaycee for Fashion Magazine standing her with Buffy Summers," said the fashion reported the next night as Buffy's new designs walked down the run way in the back ground. "She is the designer of the beautiful clothing you have seen here tonight, and will be seeing in your local stores very soon.  Good-evening, Buffy," said Rona.

            "Good-evening, Rona," replied Buffy placing a bright smile on her face.  Buffy had been having the time of her life tonight.  She missed Angelus though.  She had bought the new red strapless, floor length dress that she wore that night for him, but at last her could not be there, but she understood. So now she was dealing with being interviewed.

            "I must say that your designs never cease to amaze me," commented Rona looking over at the young golden blonde beside her. "How does it feel to have people respond so well to your designs?" she asked politely.

            "Well, Rona, it feels great actually. When I design my new lines, I design clothing that I could picture woman or man all sizes wearing," answered Buffy truthfully acting very lady like in front of the camera. "When I see that my designs are accepted and wore by so many people I am thankful."

            "Thankful, for what?" asked Rona being the microphone closer to her mouth.

            "Thankful that I can design something that everyone one can wear no matter what they look like.  I know with most top rate fashion designers they're clothing is market at people my size, and that really isn't fair when you think about what the average person looks like. Everyone deserves to wear whatever they want and to feel good in them," stated Buffy, believing full heartily in what she was saying. Every person has the right to feel good about the way they look and she hoped her clothing helped them.

            "Well said," replied Rona, she had to admit to herself she enjoyed talking to this young lady every time she got a chance too." Now before I let you go, I have to ask, are you and Angelus O'Connor getting married?" she asked.

            "We have no plans at this time," admitted Buffy.  "Angelus and I have a very wonderful relationship, but we are still getting to know one another," answered Buffy, even though in her heart she really hoped Angelus would ask her to marry him someday.

            "Good luck to you, Buffy," said Rona kindly.  "I hope many good things happen for you and your new love," she commented gesturing with her hands.

            "Thank you, Rona," said Buffy sweetly.  

            "Cut," shouted Rona to her camera man.  "Buffy, again lovely designs and I look forward to having you and your new love over for some coffee sometime," the thirty year old report told her old elementary school friend giving her a hug.

            "Give me call," replied Buffy before walking towards her sister who was waving her over.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "So what do you think?" asked Buffy when she reached her sister and Andrew. 

            "You have out done yourself once again," commented Dawn proudly.  "I have my friends from the office calling me left and right, asking when your designs are going to hit the market and how much they will be," she said waving her cell phone in front of her sister.  "Look I have had seven calls about your show in the last fifteen minutes."

            "I'm glad that the show is a success," commented Buffy. "The Children Home will be getting a lot of money from this show tonight," she pointed out; referring to the charity she was giving all the proceeds from tonight's show too. Since she had become rich, Buffy felt like she should give something back in return for her bless life. When Dawn had suggested The Children Home Charity, Buffy had jumped at the chance to help.  She loved working with children and seeing them happy.  Childhood was a very important part of the life span, and Buffy fully believed it you had a good childhood then you would be more determine to succeed in life. Just as Dawn and her had been blessed with a loving family, Buffy wanted to help bring some kind of help to the children and their families at the Children's Home.  So now she donate money from her shows to the charity, and when she had time out of her busy schedule she would go down and volunteer.

            "That they will," agreed Andrew happily. "You are two are very nice for setting that up," he told his love and her sister.

            "It was Dawn suggestion," insisted Buffy," I just help," she added looking up at the stage where the last of her new line was walking down the runway.

            "But you're the one who pulled if off," commented Dawn to her sister as everyone broke out clapping as the last model made his way back into the stage.

            "Now ladies and gentlemen the person responsible for tonight's show, Miss Buffy Summers," Mr. Timer said introducing Buffy.

            Buffy smiled and made her way up to the stage," Thank you all for coming tonight," she began. "It is with great pleasure that I present my line.  When I set out to design these lines, I had one vision in mind, and that vision is to make people happy with they was they look in the designs. I know that some of the designs seen here tonight are not your usual run on the mill designs, but I felt that stepping into the new century things needed to get spiced up a bit for everyone.  Again thank you all for coming tonight, and have a safe journey home," she finished up.

            As soon as she said good-night she was surrounded by reporters asking all sorts of questions.  Buffy took two hours to answer each one, before saying her good-nights again and went home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "So I say last night was a success," commented Dawn leaning back into Andrew's arms the next day.

            "Completely," Buffy said lying down on the couch with her cell phone in her hand. "Angelus called the morning and told me he loved me, and missed me. He also said when he got home he had something special for me," she said full of excitement.  

            "A surprise?" asked Dawn knowing that  her sister loved surprises as long as they were good, and knowing Angelus it was more then likely a good surprise.  "Did he give any hints?" she asked curiously.

            "None what so ever," admitted Buffy. "Andrew, do you know what he has in store?" she asked sister's boyfriend.

            "I don't," answered Andrew with a smile.  He knew what Angelus's surprise was but he had promised his causing he would keep his mouth shut about it, and he planned too.

            "You do too," stated Dawn knowing her boyfriend.  He couldn't lie worth a darn.

            "Okay, I do know what the surprise is, but I'm not going to tell. Angelus made me promise not too," replied Andrew giving his girlfriend a sweet kiss before pulling her closer to him. 

            "That's okay," replied Buffy," I don't want you to tell me," she said truthfully. "I rather wait and see what Angelus has in store for me when he gets home," she said before getting up from the couch and made her way up stairs.

            Once she was upstairs Dawn turned to her boyfriend," So what's the surprise?" she asked him hoping to find out.

            "I'm not telling," insisted Andrew picking his girlfriend up in his arms. "How about we go for a nice swim and then afterwards I can give you my own style of a massage?" he asked raising his eye brows making Dawn smile.

            "Sounds like a plan," she agreed," is it a good surprise?" she asked not willing to give up quite yet.

            "Your sister will love it," promised Andrew putting Dawn down her he could go change into his swimming trunks and she could go change.

            "Okay," replied Dawn letting go for now. "Now I'll met you out by the pool in fifteen minutes," she said before heading upstairs to change.

            'Angelus I hope you are going to be a happy man,' Andrew thought as he made his way to a bathroom to change.  

TBC_________________________let me know what you thought about this part. My muses need inspiration!!! They are happy reading the feedback, and dance for joy, joy when they read it.  Feedback is the key to my muses writing tools!!!!!!!!

**Thank you all so very very very much for the feedback on the last part. It is great to hear you like this story.  The  encourage has been simply wonderful to read.  I appreciate each comment and am always thankful for them. It helps me a lot!!!!! **

**Thanks Lots Too:**

**Dragonqueen05**

**Isis******

**Angel Rosern**

**Alyssa**

**Mav034**

**Lauren**

**Natasha**

**MidNightMoon12**

**Ashione**

**Maria**

**Allison A.**

**Amie C.**

**Kendra**

**Brooklyn******

**Tariq**

**Little Angel**

**Brittannie**

**Ryan**

**Court**

**Christine**

**Lisa Anne**


	12. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. They all belong to Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I love it!! As always it's encouraging to get!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15 (for now anyway)

Couples: B/A mainly, Dawn/Andrew, maybe others later

Authors note: Buffy Summers is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the world. When her twin sister Dawn introduces her to Angelus Liam O'Connor her world takes a turn to something she never expected.

Authors note 2: This story is an AU fic.

Title: Love and Fashion 12/12

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Two weeks later:

            "Buffy, what are you doing?" asked Dawn as she walked into her sister's room. "You looked fine in the last outfit you had on," she commented with a smile. 

            Today Angelus was coming home and Buffy wanted to look perfect for his home coming. Yet she could not find a single thing to wear. Looking at herself in the mirror Buffy debating on the little red tank top with a black over shirt and new low ride jeans she herself designed.  "What do you think of this outfit, Dawnie?" she asked turning to show the outfit to her sister.

            "I like it, just like all the others," Dawn said in amusement rolling her eyes.  "Andrew went to pick up Angelus ten minutes ago so they should be back in fifteen," she explained picking up her sister's sack of clothing on the floor. "You know you're a slob sometimes," she joked folding the clothing she had in her arms.

            "So are you," pointed out Buffy pulling her hair up in a French twist. "Now if you'll excuse me, Sister Dear, I think I just hear Angel and Andrew walk in," she said giving her sister a smile before leaving the room.

            "Leave me to pick up," commented Dawn under her breath as she kept folding.  "Send Andrew up," she yelled as an after thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "There's my girl," commented Angelus when he saw Buffy looking beautiful as always. "I've missed you," he commented pulling his love into his arms.

            "I missed you too," replied Buffy bring his lips down to met hers in a loving passionate kiss that ended with their tongues dueling for dominance. 

            Andrew took this as a sign to leave and made his way up stairs to find his girlfriend.

            "Where's my surprise?" asked Buffy when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath.

            "Follow me," said Angelus with a secretive smile.

            Angelus took her hand into his and laid her out of the house and around to the back where roses up on rose surround her patio deck.  Buffy smiled when she saw the flowers and the campaign on the table in a bucket of ice.  Then there on the table sat a little black box, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.  

            "Angel, what's that?" she asked a little nervous, but more excited then anything. 

            "It's your surprise," answered Angelus walking over to the table and picked up the black box. "I saw it last week in a jewelry store and something inside wouldn't let me walk by it without buying it for you," he explained smling at her as he made his way over to where she still stood.

            "You're so sweet, you know that?" asked Buffy in adoration as she ran her fingers down Angelus face lovingly. 

            "I have something to ask you," started Angelus feeling nervous and yet happy at the same time. In front of him stood the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he wasn't about to let her get away from him.

            Buffy's smile got bigger when Angelus got down on one knee. She had a strong feeling she knew what was coming just like she knew there was no way she was ever going to say no to him. He was her life, it didn't matter that they only know each other a month and a half.  What did matter was he was her soul mate, that was something she had felt since she first saw him in her office that faithful day.

            "Buffy Anne Summers, I have loved you since that day in your office. Your kindness and love has always amazed me.  Your are increadbliy sweet, talented, smart, woman.  I love you more then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life.  So what I would like to ask you is; Buffy will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, and spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked looking up into Buffy's smiling face.  Her eyes danced like stars in the sky as she nodded her head yes and held out her left hand.

            "Yes, Angel," answered Buffy feeling her eyes well up with happy tears. "I will marry you," she said wiping tears away from her cheek as Angelus stood up and slipped the ring on her ring finger.  "I love you," she said happily pulling Angelus to her in a bone crushing happy kiss.  

            "This is the beginning of the rest of our lives, Love," promised Angelus holding Buffy in his arms. "I will do my best to always make you feel love and appreciated.  When we have children I'll take care of them as well," he vowed before capturing Buffy small warm lips with his bigger ones sealing his promise.

            "I know you will," assured Buffy softly.  "I'll love you forever, My Angel and when we have children I'll love them just as much," she added snuggling into his arms. 

            With their promises the couple knew what happiness truly was. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "She said yes," commented Dawn leaning back into Andrews embrace. "My sister is finally going to be happy," she said happy for Buffy.  

            "Yes she is," agreed Andrew wrapping his arms around his future bride.  Sure he hadn't asked her yet, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would one day soon asked Dawn to be his bride, but today was for Angelus and Buffy.  He and Dawn could have another day.

            "I love you," replied Dawn turning around in Andrew's arms to look up at him.

            "I love you too," he stated before bring her up against him and kissed her in love and desire happiness. 

            'This is perfect,' Dawn thought as Andrew took her into his arms and carried her up to her room.  'I get to be happy with the man I love too,' she thought as she felt Andrew kissing her.

            'I will always take care of you, Dawn,' thought Andrew full of love. 'Always.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Years later:**

After a year of engagement Buffy and Angelus married on a small ceremony in the Hawaii Islands.  Buffy wore a beautiful spaghetti strap wedding gown that flowed to the gown like waves.  Her hair was curled around her shoulders, and as the minister pronounced Buffy and Angelus as man and wife she knew that she had never been happier then she was then.  That is until a year later when their daughters Kelly and Nicola were born.  Both of the little girls took after their mother in looks and in kindness. 

            Angelus found himself the happiness man alive having a wonderful loving wife to share his life with and two beautiful little girls.  He knew that he would always keep his family save, and he do anything to make sure that happened.  Once the girls where born he took less modeling jobs in favor of staying home with the Kelly and Nicola while Buffy continued to run her 'Spotlight Fashions' business that kept getting more and more successful each year.  

            Dawn and Andrew ended up getting married a year after Buffy and Angelus, but their wedding was a bit bigger and took place in Paris. Dawn had always wanted to live there so after they got married Andrew took his business and moved them to Paris.  There they had three precious children the following year, Christina, Star, and their little boy Adam.  Dawn kept in touch with her sister in LA and every holiday was either spent in LA or in Paris.  Both their careers took off in Paris and they became quiet liked.

            Buffy and Dawn's father and step-mother missed having children around the house so much that they decided to adopt a child. However, rather then adopting a baby like most people would have, they chose to take in a spirited young fifteen year old by the name of Connor. Who came to be quit close to his new big sister Buffy and his new little nieces and eventually nephew?  

            Buffy's friend Willow ended up getting pregnant by her new boyfriend a guitarists named Oz Osborn, and had to quit modeling for a nine months.  She had a precious little girl who she called Tara, who was her mothers most prize treasure. Willow ended up continuing to work for Buffy.  After two years Oz came back to Willow and they raised a family of five children together, becoming very close to Buffy and Angelus's.  In fact Tara was Kelly's best friend in school.

            What surprised everyone though was when Faith and Riley ended up getting married.  No one had seen that coming at all. They were complete opposites, and yet once they started to date it became clear that the saying 'Opposite attract was very true in their case.  They moved to New York where Faith modeled less in favor of spending time with her children and Riley became an associate to a big business called Broadway.  

            Spike's step-sister Darla ended up meeting a gentleman by the name of Lindsey who she eventually married and began a family with. Darla went back to college and learned how to be a lawyer. She is now one of the two lawyers that are working for Buffy. She had to work hard to prove her loyalty to Buffy after Buffy found out she was Spike's step-sister, but eventually she did it. Lindsey was a lawyer as well, but he worked for Wolf man and Hart a law firm that had some questionable tactics.  

Darla went to see her step-brother over the ten years he was in jail, and asked him what he was going to do when he got out.  He didn't have an answer to that, and when she told him of Buffy being married and added on that she was expecting children, he had a fit and ended up getting sent to a facility to get help.  An extra two years was added on to his sentence in the facility.   He later met a girl by the name of Anya, some one just like him and they ended up marrying once they got out, and moved to Austria where no one knew them or knew of their back ground.  

In the end everyone learned to be happy and thankful for what they had in their lives. Friendships grew as did families.  The happiest of them all had to be Buffy and Angelus because after all their past love and failures they had found someone worth everything, and their loved lasted for ever.  

**The End**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback through out this entire story. I appreciate all the times you sent me feedback, encouraging me to go on with this story. It was terrific of all of you to read this story and say such nice stuff about it. Thanks lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My writing muses and I are grateful all of you readers.   **

**Thanks for the feedback on part 11**:****

**Wiccasweep******

**Tariq******

**Buffy**

**Sailor Earth**

**Kendra**

**Lauren**

**Maria**

**Ryan**

**Amie******

**Brittannie******

**Angel Rose**

**MidNightMoon12**

**Christine**

**Laura C.**

**Court**

**Dana**

**Ashione******

**SarahADavid******

**Mav034**

**Kat**


End file.
